


here we go again... [kageyama tobio x reader]

by amorosies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Artist Reader, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Heartbreak, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Reader is an artist, Romance, Teen Romance, extremely self indulgent, hinata and yachi try their best to help their bffs, kags has no experience with love and crushes but wants to win her over, kags is whipped, reader has experience with love and crushes but doesn't wanna get hurt again, reader is whipped too but doesn't want to admit it, stupid highschoolers, wingman hinata shouyou, wingwoman yachi hitoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorosies/pseuds/amorosies
Summary: Recovering from your first heartbreak in middle school, you vow you'll never love again. However, a certain setter is making that extremely difficult for you.-This is also up on Wattpad! It's under the same username and title





	1. a familiar feeling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I've been wanting to write something like this for quite a while, but I never got the confidence or time to actually do it till now! Kageyama has always been my favourite character, so I hope you all enjoy! Second chapter should be coming very soon, I have lots of free time since my exams are done! Thank you for reading. <3

Slumping against the tree as a puff of warm air escaped your lips, the shade did little to soothe your raw skin from the thick heat.

The halls of Karasuno were like a maze, especially for a new student like you. You thought coming to a new school a few months late in to the year would be tough, but your first day had been great so far. Some kind girls in your class took you under their wing and helped you around, but since they all either went home or had their own clubs, finding the art club you signed up for seemed impossible.

Looking outside for someone to help seemed like a good idea, but the sweltering heat made you regret it. Deciding to take a little rest from your scurrying, you closed your eyes, but not for long.

The thumping of a ball and loud, booming shouts snapped your eyes open. Your gaze flicks up to the gymnasium, of course! Yachi must be there! Skipping to the door, you smiled. Yachi was a lovely girl in most of your classes, both of you clicked right away. She had mentioned managing the volleyball team, and that they had practice today. Hopefully she wasn't too busy.

You open the metal door just a little, the cool air calming your flushed face. You peeked in, scanning over the large gymnasium for the blonde.

And instead, there you saw him, the boy who turned your world upside down.

-

You had watched a few sports animes, and watched the Olympics with your family, but that was the extent of your engagement with sports. It wasn't completely boring to you, but it was never something you went out of your way to do, or to watch. It just wasn't important to you, not until you saw him.

Letting out a smooth breath, his eyes shut, holding the ball steadily with his slender fingers. He snaps his sapphire eyes open, sharp gaze trained on the ball as he throws it high up in the air. He dashes forward, his form perfect as he leaps in to the air and slams the ball to the other side of the court with tremendous power. He was full of energy and life, and the booming thump of the volleyball sent goosebumps up your arms.

"Oh wow..." you let out under your breath, your eyes widening in awe.

He was lean and built, and his cold eyes piecing as he walked confidently to the ball cart, picking out another ball and spinning it in his large, nimble hands. Ebony hair was a stark contrast to his pale skin, he was striking.

"Don't show off, Kageyama!" jeered a shorter boy, who reminded you of a carrot. He bounced up and down, pouting in irritation.

"Its not showing off, dumbass!" the taller boy, who you now knew as Kageyama retorted, his voice a deep baritone and his smooth raven hair bouncing as he snapped his head to the carrot boy.

Turning back to the ball cart and huffs, closing his eyes and pouting in annoyance. Taking a deep breath in and out, he directs his glare from the volleyball in his hands to the door, where he sees you.

Your cheeks heat up as you lock eyes, you feet glued to the ground. The annoyance in his eyes is replaced by a more curious expression, his eyes widened and eyebrows slightly furrowed. It was as if he's analysing you, picking you apart with those stunning eyes and you can't help but feel a a familiar, sickening flutter in your stomach.

Kageyama's gaze made you shudder, and you want to turn away, but you can't. That look in his eyes, so bright, full of emotion and passion, it was pulling you in. The last time you felt this way was... oh no.

_Flashes of honey hues and fluffy locks came flooding back. Fiery eyes transfixed on sheets of music. His hands dashing swiftly up and down the piano, his music was intoxicating, filling you with swirling emotions. Butterflies in your stomach and scarlet staining your cheeks, and of course, the cold, choking emptiness of heartbreak._

No way. This won't happen. You promised yourself months ago that you were done with matters of love, you couldn't slip up now. You didn't want to get hurt again. No matter how happy it made you in the beginning, it would most definitely end up the same way, the burn of rejection and sleepless nights, soaking your pillows with hot tears.

"Huh? Oh hi _____! You okay?" A small, gentle voice breaks you from your trance. It was Yachi, just who you were looking for! You had almost forgotten what you were here for.

"Y-Yachi! Sorry if I'm disturbing, but I, uh, can't find my art club..." you fiddled with your fingers, habit you had when you needed to calm down. The pounding of your heart made your voice a bit shaky.

"Ah! That's right, you're joining the art club! I'm sorry I forgot to show you where it was earlier! Just a sec.." Yachi turned to the two boys with a bright smile, "Hinata, Kageyama, this is _____, she's in my class! Today's her first day so I'm just gonna show her to her club room.." As Yachi stepped out the door gingerly to stand with you, you gently greeted the boys.

"H-Hello! I'm _____ _____, nice to meet you!" you squeaked out with a wobbly smile and a nod of your head, quickly looking to the ground to avoid Kageyama's eyes.

"Hello! I'm Hinata Shoyo! Welcome to Karasuno!" the carrot boy gave a bright grin and an energetic wave, his bubbly attitude putting a smile on your face.

Kageyama was still staring at you with that same look on his face, and you gulped as he opened his mouth to speak. "H-Hi..." he muttered gruffly, the tips of his ears red. Oh god, he was being so cute all of a sudden! This was very bad!

You said a quick goodbye to hide your pink cheeks. As Yachi led you off to art club, you still felt his eyes boring holes in to your back. The sweet girl made some small talk on the way, but the only thing on your mind was him. You took a deep breath and shook your head, trying to shake away his piercing gaze and memories of your middle school days, remembering your promise to yourself.

The volleyball club was a dangerous place, and you had to stay away as much as you could.


	2. the piano boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! J here. Thanks to all of you who are reading my story!! Oh gosh is this a long one!! This chapter is going to be about the reader's time in middle school, with Kubota Sho, her first love. His name was just a random one my friend and I picked in a generator. Don't worry, Kageyama will come into the story again soon. I hope you guys enjoy.

Words couldn't describe how thankful you were for art club that day. Your encounter with Kageyama brought back old memories you preferred to suppress. Drawing had always helped you clear your mind. Even if just for awhile, you were thankful for the pleasant distraction, because right now you were walking home with a heavy heart.

You sigh as you pull your key out of your school bag, putting on a smile to greet your parents, who were blissfully unaware of your troubles. Moving here to Miyagi had been stressful, you didn't want to add any more on their plates by being all mopey.

After dinner, you lie in bed, finding yourself unable to sleep. No matter how many sheep you counted or how many times you tossed and turned, you just couldn't. Staring blankly at the ceiling, your mind wanders to somewhere else.

-

One day in your second year of middle school, what started as a light shower turned into a heavy downpour. You had forgotten your umbrella at home, and you would rather wait here at school than run out into the pouring weather.

There was no art club today that day, and since sitting around was boring, you wandered around aimlessly. The school had a completely different vibe when it was empty, it had never felt this big or lonely before. You let your mind go blank, the soothing sizzle of the rain was like music to your ears.

That's when you realised you actually were hearing music.

Your head perked up at the solemn, airy melody mingled with the drumming of rain outside, creating an ethereal ambiance in the empty building. Who was that playing? You began to make your way to the music department, searching for the source of the music, drawing you in like a siren's call.

Turning a corner, you saw an open practice room right at the end of the hall. You walked closer cautiously, not wanting to make yourself known just yet.

You took a peek into the room, and there was the last person you expected to see, Kubota Sho.

Kubota was the shyest, quietest boy in your class. He never really spoke to anyone, and never showed any interest in doing so. You found him intimidating in a way, because no one could ever read his perpetually sleepy eyes. You never imagined those eyes to be filled with such passion like they were at that moment.

He was completely absorbed, swept up in the emotional climax of the piece. Fiery eyes transfixed on the ebony and ivory before him, eyebrows furrowed, body shaking as he pressed each key with fervor and purpose. Each note was so full of grief, he was feeling every little bit of that, and you were too. His performance was truly touching, so raw and real that you couldn't help but stare. You had never seen something like this in person before, and it truly resonated.

Taking a final breath, he closed his eyes, leaning over the piano as he exhaled. On the edge of his seat, he sounded the final chord. You hadn't even realised you were holding your breath until you broke into applause. "K-Kubota, that was so touching!" you squeaked, suddenly aware of your warm cheeks and the fast pace of your heart.

"Huh?!" Kubota looked up at you in shock, his cheeks red. "H-How long have you been there?!"

"I just got here a few minutes ago, I heard you down the hall.... Kubota, you really have talent!" you smiled brightly at him, "Seriously, you must have been playing all your life! It must have been a lot of hard work right?"

He looked to the ground, rubbing his arm timidly. "Y-Yeah, I guess..." he said with a far-off look on his face.

You tilted you head, "Hey, wasn't the music club's recital last week? Why didn't you perform?" You really were confused, surely he should have been one of the star soloists in the club!

"O-Oh! That's because.. um.. I'm not in the club.." he bites his lip before continuing, "I just- I'm not really, very good with people, so uh.. performing seems impossible for me.." trailing off, he stares at his hands dejectedly.

You pouted a bit, feeling sympathy for him and a bit of guilt for judging him so easily. He was just shy. "T-Then practice performing in front of me! If you start small, it'll get easier with time! Talent like yours shouldn't go unheard, Kubota!" you wanted to help him, even if just a little bit. It felt unfair for him to go unrecognised, and plus if he built some confidence, he would surely make some friends!

"Huh?" he looked at you in bewilderment, taking a while to process "O-Oh no, I couldn't possibly! Plus, it would be a waste of your time and-"

"No!" You cut him off, "I want to help! O-Only if you want me to, of course.." you looked up at him hopefully, anticipating his answer.

He stared off in thought for a bit, before taking a deep breath, resolve on his face. "O-Okay.. I'll do it. Um, I'll meet you again here next week?"

"Sure!" You looked at him, stars in your eyes.

After the rain let up, he shared his umbrella and walked you to the station. That became your routine every Wednesday afternoon. You'd go meet him and he'd play to you. His hands were shaky, his face tense, but his playing always stunned you, despite the tiny slip ups. You always encouraged him, and to your delight he'd always try again. Then, he'd always walk you to the station and thank you with a wobbly smile.

Over the next few months, he grew more confident, in both his playing and socially. His hands no longer shaky, his voice a little louder and he stood a bit taller. He began to open up more to you, staying with you even in break times. He was blooming into a funny, charming boy. This change didn't go unnoticed by others, and you smiled every time you saw him starting to talk to the other boys in class. Little by little, you found yourself falling for the gentle pianist.

By your third year, you two were closer than ever. Apart from lunch times and Wednesday afternoons, you'd study together at your house, even go for lunch on the weekends. You'd call for hours on the weekends, talking about anything and everything. Everything was perfect. He had even joined the music club, and he was getting ready for the big recital and you still supported him every step of the way. With how much he had improved and with his new found confidence, he was sure to nail his performance.

And nail it he did. He received his first standing ovation that night, shining bright like the star he was. He had come so far, grown so much and you clapped for him until your hands were sore, wishing you could root for him like this forever. 

But of course, good things must come to an end.

From that day on, Kubota began to change, and you weren't sure if it was for the better. As he gained popularity, the boys he hung out with weren't exactly the most... amiable. They were the ones who looked at girls like trophies and pieces of meat. He got noticed more, specifically by the other girls and the popular clique, and he began to drift away from you.

He cancelled plans and ditched you in breaks. He told you he had practice, when in reality he was really going to parties nearly every week with his new "friends". Your calls got cut short and were filled with awkward silences and sometimes he didn't even pick up anymore. He didn't even meet you on Wednesdays anymore, or walk you to the station like he always did. You tried staying positive, but on some days he didn't even say a simple "hi" at school anymore.

For months you tried so hard to convince yourself you were still happy, that no matter how much you missed him, you were still happy for him. He was achieving everything he wanted! He finally had all the friends he could ever want, and he was obviously happy, his smile brighter than ever. This was all you needed, right? You had helped him. He was your friend, and he appreciated you, right? As much as you tried, you couldn't help but feel left behind. 

Valentine's Day was coming up, and you decided this was your chance. You felt you had to confess your feelings before you lost him completely. It didn't matter anymore if he didn't feel the same, you just needed to let him know.

You decided to write a letter to him, staying up late for weeks and nearly using up all your cute stationery just to make sure everything was perfect. On the night of the 13th, you almost burnt yourself making the chocolate for him, wrapping the small red box in a neat black bow, your letter tucked carefully inside. 

The next day, Kubota was dragged off by some admirers directly after your morning classes, so you took the opportunity to slip the box into his bag without anyone seeing you. Your hands shook and you felt queasy. You really were going to tell him. You had poured out your heart, stayed up for hours and hours stressing over each word in your letter. The thought of rejection made you want to take it out and rip it to shreds, but you resisted and stood your ground. You had to tell him before he drifts too far. And besides, he was a nice boy at heart, he would be gentle if he rejected you.

Next break, you found Kubota's hangout with his other friends. Hiding behind a wall, you felt like you would vomit as you saw the curly haired boy sitting quietly next to his rowdy friends tilting his head curiously as he inspected the box and opened your letter. You held you breath, seeing his eyes widen. Was he shocked? Disgusted? Maybe you had just screwed everything up even more. He would surely hate you now- wait what? Is that a smile? You couldn't believe your eyes, your breath fluttering as you saw his sweet smile and rosy cheeks. Did he actually feel the same way? Or was he laughing at you? So many thoughts and possibilities rushed through your head, you felt dizzy. 

"Yo Sho! What's that?" one of the boys slung his arm across Kubota's shoulders, starting to read your letter, the rest of them also started to crowd around him. You felt a pang in your stomach as embarrassment took over, no one else was supposed to read it!

Kubota flinched and gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh! It's uh, just-" 

"Hahaha! It's that clingy nerd?" one jeered, and you froze as the others joined in.

"Yo this letter is so damn cheesy! So pathetic." 

"Haha, Kubota don't waste your time! Nearly all the girls have a thing for you so get a hot one, not that boring weirdo."

"Yeah yeah, don't get distracted! Just hook up with a hot bitch, nice and simple. Don't waste time with this sappy shit. Right, man?"

Hot boiling tears welled up in your eyes and you clenched your hands so hard your nails dig into your skin as you listened. They wouldn't stop, they were so cruel and vulgar, insulting you non-stop, picking apart your letter as if it were the funniest thing in the world. You tried to breathe, you wouldn't let your tears fall. You thought that surely, he would defend you right? After all, even if he didn't feel the same way, he still must have respected you as his friend. You were the one who helped him get to where he is now, he was still thankful for you, right?

"Haha, yeah guys, you're right!" as you heard that familiar laugh, your heart shattered. 

You were wrong. 

Was this really the boy you fell for? Was your shy, sweet best friend really the same one laughing along with those cruel words, joking at your expense? Each word felt like a stab to the gut and you could do nothing but listen. It was a nightmare, you thought to yourself as you pinched your cheeks, trying to wake up but it was reality. A pained sob heaved your chest as you ran to the nearest toilet. 

You took a hot minute to cry before you splashed your flushed face with cold water and breathed in deeply. He couldn't have been serious. After everything you've done for him, how much time you gave him, he just goes and drops you, just like that? As the words he said about you replayed in your mind, you didn't just feel your heart wrench, you felt hot burning anger. You shook, feeling your world spin and chest heave when you felt your phone vibrate.

From: Kubo ♫  
To: _____

hey ^w^  
I got your letter <3 <3 <3  
let's talk after school >////<

You scoffed at the text, the use of emoji would have made you swoon but now it just filled you with disgust. How dare he act all innocent? After everything you've done, how much time you've given him, he betrays you and acts like everything is okay. You didn't even reply, shoving your phone in your pocket. 

The rest of the day passes in a blur, the shock of what just happened making everything feel jumbled. You walked out the gates quickly, just wanting to go home and sleep it off, and forget him. His words echo in your mind again as someone hugs you from behind. The warmth is sickening.

"Hello~" he whispered in your ear and you grimace, shaking him off of you. Was he really that mean? Acting all lovey dovey just so he could flat out reject you? You didn't want to hear it, and kept walking.

"U-Uh, you okay? I got your letter and I wanted to talk.." He spoke gently, sensing something wrong. 

You sighed in exasperation, "Yeah, sorry about that." You said harshly, steeling yourself not to lash out or cry. You could already feel the sting of tears and you bit your lip, not wanting to waste more tears on him.

You heard him hum in confusion, "D-Did something happen?" He walked next to you, a bit too close for your liking and you strut ahead faster to distance yourself. "I just wanted to tell you... I like you too, for the longest time.." he grabbed your hand and you flinched, his touch sent pinpricks up your arm. "Even before we became friends, I've always-"

You chuckled bitterly, "Haha, don't make me laugh. You can't be serious right now. I heard you with those guys, okay. Get to the point." you ripped your hand away from his, stopping dead in your tracks, glaring up daggers at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" his face went pale and you click your tongue.

"Don't act dumb!" you spat at him, your eyes sting as they water again. "Stop acting, you don't like this "sappy shit" anyways. Don't waste your time with a boring, clingy nerd like me! Just reject me already." your voice started to break as you looked him in the eyes. Just what was he trying to pull? Why was he making this harder than it needed to be? If he thought so lowly of you, why did he have to keep you around and break you like this? 

His eyes went as wide as plates and all colour drained from his face as realisation hits, "W-Wait! Please let me explain! I'm not rejecting you! I didn't mean any of that-"

"Don't lie! Are you dumb? Saying you like me after all of that?! What's wrong with you?! Are you seriously trying to play me like that?! Just reject me straightforwardly! " 

"I'm not lying!" he grabbed your wrist tightly as you begin to walk away.

"Then why didn't you at least defend me?! I thought that we were friends! After everything we've been through and everything I've done for you, you just go and insult me like that?! Did this all mean that little to you?!" you shouted at him, the dam of your anger breaking.

"No! Of course you mean the world to me! You've always been there for me and I couldn't ever repay you for how much you've changed my life! I.. I love you!" he cried out, gripping on to your wrist like you would disappear.

No. He didn't just say that. Blood boiling, you pull your hand back so hard you almost fall over. "Don't say that! Stop lying to me! Don't ever use those words so lightly! You don't mean that at all!" you shook your head in disbelief, voice trembling and you shook your finger at him, backing away. 

"I do mean it! I just.." he looked down in shame. "I'm afraid that.. if I don't agree with them, I'll be alone again. I really didn't mean any of it." he pauses and looks up at you desperately. You weren't buying it. He didn't love you. If he didn't care enough to defend you as a friend, he sure as hell didn't love you. "Please forgive me. I-"

"Just shut up." your tone was harsh and cold. "You don't love me at all. What did you think was going to happen? If we were gonna date, I would have been a secret?" you glared back at him, and he just gulped, unable to defend his actions. "You thought I'd be okay with that? With you acting all sweet to me and talking badly about me behind my back?" his lip trembles and you just feel angrier. "Don't you dare cry. You were the one who hurt me!"

With one last huff you turn to walk away, "You really are dumb.. You wouldn't have been alone... you would have had me." You barely stop your voice from quivering.

"But it's too late."

As you walked home that day, tears streaming down your cheeks, you made a promise to yourself.

You'd never fall for anyone again.


	3. a change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took a little long! I had some trouble with writers block, I apologise again. I promise I'll update much quicker now! By the way, this story is also up on Wattpad under the same name! Thank you again for all the kudos and for reading! <3

Life at Karasuno was great.

Even more determined to keep your promise to yourself, you immersed yourself in work these past few weeks, making somewhat of a name for yourself. You were recognised by teachers and peers for your high grades and artistic ability. All the work to do and new people were great for putting middle school behind you. Not to mention you'd been avoiding the volleyball club really well, more specifically Kageyama.

Well, you hadn't been able to avoid it completely, considering your closest friend at school was Yachi Hitoka, the new manager for the club. Both of you were quite shy and you got along really well. You studied and ate together, and on days like today, she'd go with you when you do extra work at club!

You had to do a lot of work recently because your art teacher chose you and a few other kids to make something for an exhibition in Tokyo. It was a huge opportunity, work by young artists all over Japan would be showcased. The theme was "happiness" and for the love of everything cute and fluffy you could not come up with anything. Happiness was so.. abstract, and you didn't want to do anything too cliché and nothing really stood out to you when you thought about the word. The exhibition was in a few months, so you still had time to think it over.

Setting your stuff down at your usual table, you take out your sketchbook and sigh, "Hey Yachi.. Do you have any ideas for that exhibition I told you about?"

Looking up from her paper Yachi tilts her head, "You still haven't thought of anything, huh? Hmm.." she taps her chin in thought, looking at the ceiling. Her eyes light up and she gives you a sweet smile, "Why don't you come to the volleyball club?"

Your eyes widen and you wave your hands in front of you, "H-Huh? I don't know, I mean- uh, I'm already really busy with art club and I don't know anything about volleyball and-"

"Don't worry! I didn't mean for you to join the club, not that I wouldn't want you to! I mean like, just come and watch a game or a practice sometime! " she takes her bag, ruffling around until she pulls out a piece of paper. It was a poster promoting the team, with picture of Hinata, the orange haired boy you saw with Kageyama. He was spiking the ball high in the air, the light shining down on him. "Why don't you just check it out? You never know where you'll find inspiration!"

"Whoa, Yachi, that's a great poster! Did you make this?" You take the poster from her hands, admiring the great composition and lighting of the photo. It made him seem like he was flying, and the pose he had was very dynamic, bringing the picture to life. "This picture is really well taken! If you ever grow tired of volleyball you'll always be welcome here!" Trying to change the subject, you chuckle and bump her shoulder teasingly. Yachi turns, laughing nervously and scratching her head.

"Hehe, I don't think I'll grow tired of volleyball.." she gave you a confident smile. "I've been really happy ever since I joined! All the members work hard and try their best, so seeing them succeed makes me really happy! Maybe if you come to watch some practices or games, maybe you'll find something to draw?"

Your eyes widen in surprise, Yachi was always quite timid, so seeing her this passionate must really mean something. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least try? No! You had your promise and you were doing so well! But Yachi really wanted you to, and maybe she was right? Maybe you could find something, but still, you really didn't want to go. But as you saw Yachi's big brown eyes staring at you hopefully, you felt your resolve wavering. You sigh in defeat. You were just going to try it out! You didn't have to talk to him right? You would just watch!

"Alright, I'll go!" you say a bit defeatedly, and Yachi beams.

"Yay! I promise you won't regret it!"

-

Today was the day, you would go see the volleyball club. As you follow behind Yachi, your grip on your bag tightens when the gymnasium comes into view. Why were you nervous? Nothing was going to happen! You didn't even have to talk to him ever! At all!

You step inside the gym gingerly. Seeing as it was empty, you help Yachi set up and fill the water bottles. The different players file in, most of the huge, and you feel bit intimidated! Thankfully, you don't see Kageyama anywhere, you try to get him out of your mind. Yachi introduces you to other manager, a beautiful third year named Kiyoko. She's cool and collected, her calm, warm aura puts you at ease immediately.

You sat with Yachi, taking out your sketchbook from your bag. It would be good practice to draw some of these guys, posing has always been something you felt like you need to work on. Putting your pencil to paper, you pout, nothing really catching your attention yet. Zoning out for a moment, you hear two loud voices breaking your train of thought.

"Hah! I made it first, you loser!" you turn to the door and you see Hinata, his orange hair bouncing as he ran. He was looking behind at someone with a smug sneer on his face.

"Shut up, dumbass! You clearly cheated!" you froze as the raven haired boy stepped in, bickering with Hinata. He was still just as stunning as when you first saw him, and- wait what? No! Nope! You weren't gonna be having those thoughts! Resist!

As you turn your head away, you quickly look back as he goes quiet and your eyes catch his. He looks at you just like last time, like he's shocked to see you there. You don't like the feeling you're getting in your stomach, so you blink, breaking your gaze. He whips his head away in a flash and stomps off frantically, his shoulders square and stiff, almost knocking into a wall. Blinking again, you stare at your blank page, and only then do you feel the warmth on your cheeks. Shaking your head, you slap your cheeks a bit and sigh. You were just gonna ignore it!

Soon the practice match actually starts and you watch the whole team in awe. They're all so talented and fluid, their plays bold and powerful, and not to mention really fun to draw. You smile, putting the finishing touches on your current sketch, and look up only to be blown away by what you saw.

Kageyama sets the ball up deftly and Hinata seems to zoom in out of nowhere, flying high above the net as he slams the ball down with a resounding thud. They're too fast for the blockers to react. "Woah.." an airy sigh escaped your lips as goosebumps ran up your arms. It was like lightning!

"Hehe, they're amazing, right? I'll never get used to seeing them do that!" Yachi grins beside you, "I hope you're enjoying watching them today!"

Honestly, you were glad that you were here. You didn't think volleyball could be so interesting, or that a high school team was this great. "Definitely! Thanks for taking me here, Yachi!" you smile and hunch over over sketchbook. Replaying the lightning fast quick in your head, you sketch it out roughly. You're too absorbed to sense the blue eyed setter looking at you expectantly, gauging your reaction (though Yachi did).

Meanwhile while as you drew, you thought about how different Kageyama was on and off court. He always seemed to be bickering with Hinata, yet they were in perfect sync when it came to their sport. He was definitely a weird guy, not to mention really talented, fun to draw and maybe a little attractive, but that didn't mean you were interested in him! It was okay to think someone was cool and talented, it was just admiration! Also, thinking that someone is attractive doesn't mean anything, lots of people are attractive! Nope, you definitely weren't interested in him in that way.

For weeks now, you've been coming to most practices and all their games to watch and support. It was a great change of scenery, not to mention you really did enjoy seeing the team play, especially one person in particular.

Seeing Kageyama playing really was a treat. It was obvious how much he loved the sport, not only from his overwhelming skill, but by the way his eyes lit up like it was Christmas day just by holding the ball. He was so expressive, and you couldn't help but draw him the most, even outside of the club. He's never caught you watching him, or seen your drawings, and you'd like to keep it that way. It would just be really embarrassing for you, and definitely creepy for him to find out a complete stranger has been drawing him! Thus, you decided you'd just watch from the sidelines, not getting involved if you didn't need it.

Today was just like any other, and you're helping Yachi tidy up. Kiyoko had some other business to attend to, so she had to leave early. You and Yachi chat as you work, the team still in the changing rooms. You're carrying a bunch of volleyballs piled high in your arms. You make your way to the cart but struggling to see ahead of you. As you try to keep your balance, a few balls fall and in your frenzy to try and pick them up, you trip and fall to the ground with a thud. "Ouch!" you exclaim, not noticing the loose papers from your bag flutter to the floor.

"Oh no! _____, you okay?!" Yachi runs over and helps you up. "Did you sprain anything? Do you need to go to the nurse?! I'll get you some wate-" she's panicking again and you grab her arm before she goes anywhere. You assure her you're fine as you go and pick up the fallen volleyballs.

Putting the last volleyball in the cart, you feel a light tap on your shoulder, "Woah, _____! These are so good! I never actually took the time to see what you drew here..." confused, you turn to your friend, and to your horror, she has your sketches!

"N-Not really, they're just sketches, hehe.." Yachi examines the pages curiously as you scratch your head in embarrassment.

"Still though, I think they're really cool..." she hands you back the papers gingerly, all in a neat stack. "Do you want to show the team? I'm sure they'd love to see, especially Kageyama! You seem to draw him a lot, so I'm sure he'll appreciate it! He'll be here in a sec, so-"

"S-Show him? No way!" you hurriedly slipped the papers in your bag as your cheeks became pink. "Yachi, please don't tell anyone on the team! Especially Kageyama, I don't really wanna show him! He might think it's creepy, and besides, the only reason I draw him so often is for practice, so he doesn't even need to see them! It would just be embarrassing, I mean I definitely don't-" you take a sharp intake of breath, realising you were saying too much. "I, um, I need to go actually.. I have somewhere to go! I'll see you tomorrow!" you wave wildly at a very confused Yachi as you dashed out the gym door, slapping your cheeks all the way home.

You breathe out a sigh of relief. How dumb could you be, not closing your bag properly! That was really close, how embarrassing would it be if he found out? Plus, you were doing so well staying away, you couldn't slip now. Thank goodness you could definitely trust Yachi not to say anything.

-

Meanwhile, Kageyama is at his wit's end.

Ever since he first saw you, he's been very confused. At first, he didn't know why he felt his stomach turn and his cheeks get warm that first time he saw you. He didn't know why he felt like running in the other direction when he saw you in the halls. At first, he thought he was sick. Maybe he drunk some spoiled milk? All his milk was good though, he bought it fresh everyday, so what was wrong?

And so he made a decision he would regret forever, going to Hinata for advice. He thought it would have been okay, since Hinata was probably the only person he could remotely consider a friend. As it turns out, all he got was teasing, and probably some of the dumbest advice ever!

Hinata told him (in the most obnoxious way possible) that he had a crush! That couldn't be it. Sure, you were cute, and maybe the way your eyes sparkled that day was really pretty but a crush? Definitely not, was what he told himself. He didn't have time for this. For all his life he's had volleyball and that was all he needed, right? No one else was needed besides him and his team.

Yet, when you started coming to watch the team, he begrudgingly accepted that he might just have a little crush on you. He couldn't ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when he saw your bright smile while chatting with Yachi. Hearing you cheer for him in matches made him realise it wouldn't be bad to have someone at his side, rooting for him. He couldn't help but eavesdrop when he heard his classmates gush to each other about how smart and talented you were.

He was so frustrated, with no excuses or courage to ever talk to you himself, plus you were totally out of his league, you'd probably end up scared of him! Even someone as dumb as Hinata could see that. So of course, he was extremely against Hinata's latest idea; going to Yachi for advice.

"Let me go, dumbass! I already told you I don't want to do this!" Kageyama growls as he struggles to shake off Hinata's iron grip on his arm.

"Nope! It's creepy watching you get all mopey about this so you gotta go talk to her!!" Hinata stuck his tongue out, glaring at his friend.

"Ugh, but Yachi is close with her right? What if she ends up finding out?" he retorts, making up excuses. "Also, who're you calling creepy, dumbass?!"

"Oh come on, Yachi is really trustworthy! I'm sure she'll help you out!" Hinata continued to drag him along back to the gym. "Heh, I bet you're just afraid to talk to her or something, It's not like she'll hate you or anything, I'm sure she's nice if she's friends with Yachi."

Kageyama breathes a heavy sigh. He hates that Hinata was right, Yachi really wouldn't be the type to tell his secret just like that, and he really was just afraid to talk. He really didn't want to risk embarrassing himself, but he wouldn't get anywhere with that attitude.

"Fine... I'll do it..." Thinking it through, he decided he'd probably get more progress with the advice of an actual girl. 

"Yay! Let's go!" Hinata cheers at his friend's grumble, and sprints to the gym, with Kageyama in tow. There, they find Yachi, still standing at the doorway in confusion from your outburst. "Yachi! Kageyama needs your help!" Hinata calls out to the short girl cheerfully. 

Yachi turns around and smiles at the two boys, "Oh! Is it about what we studied last week? I can give you my notes again if you wa-" 

"Actually, it's.. uh," Kageyama gulps, feeling his throat go dry. "I.. um.." he trails off and Hinata sighs. 

"Kageyama has a crush! He needs help in the love department!" Hinata snickers and Kageyama seems to blow a fuse, his face going complete red. 

"Hinata.. you dumbass!" Kageyama turns to the shorter boy, a fiery anger in his eyes and before they can start fighting again, Yachi splits them up. 

"P-Please don't fight guys!" when she comes in, both boys calm down, Kageyama still with a deep pout on his face. "U-Uh, I'm not very good with these things, actually.. But if you tell me who it is I might be able to help..." She has a feeling she knows who it is. 

"It's uh, someone you know, actually.. so I was hoping you could help.." Kageyama scratches his neck in embarrassment.

"It's _____, your friend who comes and watches us! And 'Mr. Tough Guy' over here doesn't have a clue about how to talk to her!" Hinata grins and pats Kageyama on the back, the latter sending a sharp glare in his direction. 

"Oh! _____?" She tilts her head, smiling a little as her hunch was right. Even though you didn't, Yachi always noticed how Kageyama would stare at you during little breaks in practice and in games. "Um, I could talk to her if you'd like me to!" 

"Really?" Kageyama's eyes light up, thankful he could get some actual help now rather than Hinata's pestering. 

Yachi then remembers how flustered you were today when she saw your drawings of him, and how you always cheered for him the most in games. He always seemed to get you fired up, so maybe you were interested in him as well? If so, this could be good for both of you! "Uh, I have an idea!" Her eyes lit up, "_____ is really smart, so maybe I could ask her to come and tutor you guys with me? You'd have reasons to talk to her then, right?" 

Both boys light up at her words, Hinata's voice full of awe and Kageyama is practically vibrating.

"Woah! That's a great idea!" 

"Y-Yeah, thank you!" Kageyama bows a bit, much to Yachi's surpirse and tells him it's no big deal. 

Hinata jumps high and throws his arms around both Yachi and Kageyama's shoulders, cheering in excitement. He ignores Kageyama's grumbling, and grins widely. "Don't worry, I'll be great help too! I'll be the best wingman ever!" 

At Hinata's words, Kageyama starts to worry even more.


	4. catalyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again guys, I'm back!! Chapter 4 is finally here! I really do apologise for how slow I'm updating. I haven't had much motivation, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. At some point I just scrapped the whole thing and rewrote it because I wasn't happy with it! Thankfully, support from a close friends and the lovely comments I've got on previous chapters gave me the encouragement I needed!!! Thank you everyone for the lovely comments and the kudos, I hope it turned out okay! Please enjoy! <3

You really could not believe yourself right now.

Tutoring the boy you've been avoiding is definitely not the best way to go about avoiding someone. You squeeze through the crowds, making your way through the halls to the library. Seeing all the happy students walking home made you contemplate just running away, going home. You could just say you felt sick! After that, you could just say you're too busy with your own things!. Why did you even agree to this?

Well, when Yachi came up to you at school and practically pleaded you to tutor Kageyama and Hinata with her, you couldn't refuse. With those puppy eyes and that sunny smile, she was just too adorable to say no to! Besides, that wasn't the only reason. Mid-term exams were coming soon, and the two boys needed to keep their grades up to participate in their club activities. Let's just say they're not the most... academically inclined.

With a defeated sigh, you decide to just do it. It would be unfair to Yachi if you went back on your word, and if the club would suffer without those two, you'd feel guilty knowing you could have helped.

You ease open the library door, chewing your lip as you look around. You've never really been in here before, it's a light, airy room. The large windows let in the warm afternoon glow and the towering bookshelves on either side of the room cast stretched shadows on the carpeted floor. It's very cozy, and you just want to curl up with a good book.

"_____! Over here!" you hear a gentle whisper and turn to your left, Yachi gives you a timid wave around the corner.

"Yachi! Sorry I'm a bit late, were you guys waiting for long?"

"Oh, not at all! We just got here a little bit ago," she whispers and leads you along the hallway to the seating area, behind numerous rows of bookshelves. You chew your lip again when you see the two boys sitting at a table by the window. They're arguing again, whispering harshly to each other from across the table, but you can't make out what they're saying. 

"Guys, this is _____, she's gonna be helping out today!" both boys are silent, sitting straight up as soon as they both see the two of you.

"Thank you very much for tutoring us today!" Hinata whispers and gives a bright smile.

"Th-Thanks," Kageyama gives you what seems like a smile and nod of his head, voice low.

"Don't worry about it guys, you're both really talented so it'd be a shame if you couldn't play because of your grades!" both boys thank you again at your words. Despite your initial nerves, you smile and begin to ease up a bit, until you see Yachi taking her seat next to Hinata. That means the only free seat is next to...

You chew your lip again and slowly take your seat next to Kageyama, staring at your lap. Your hands shake a bit as you rummage through your bag for your notes. It's okay! You're just sitting next to him! You can feel his warmth radiating on your arm, and you feel smaller than ever, he towers over you even when sitting. Taking a deep breath, you try to calm down. It's no big deal, most people are warm, and besides, it's not like you were only tutoring Kageyama, Hinata was there too!

"Uh, I thought maybe I could tutor Hinata and you could tutor Kageyama. It might be more effective if we teach them individually..." Oh.

"Good idea, Yachi! I'm sure we can focus more that way!" Oh.

Looks like you didn't have Hinata. So much for not being alone with him.

"U-Uh.." you look up from your bag, and you're greeted yet again by two sets of big brown eyes. "Sure! Why not?" you say with a stiff smile, placing your notes on the table. Yachi thanks you again and gets started with Hinata right away.

Darn it, both of them caught you! You really had to become immune to their cuteness soon or you were gonna get into more situations like this. You gulped, could you handle this? You already weren't too good with strangers, and the fact that it's Kageyama... no, scratch that. Of course you could handle it, you had to stay true to your word! You did promise Yachi you'd help out, not to mention Kageyama must be counting on you. No matter how much you wanted to avoid the guy, you'd feel bad if he failed.

"Alright, Kageyama, what are you having trouble with?" you look up at him with new determination. Kageyama's eyes widen and he averts his gaze, clearing his throat.

"U-Uh... everything..." he mumbles sheepishly. The poor boy must be so focused on volleyball he forgets to study.

"Oh!" Well, Yachi did say they needed help. "Let's start with Maths then, okay?"

-

Tutoring Kageyama wasn't even half as bad as you thought it would be.

Setting your mind to teaching mode, you ended up getting really into it. Maths was one of your favourite subjects, and teaching him meant more practice for you as well.

Kageyama really was a strange boy, he was so different than what you expected. He seemed so intimidating and grumpy on and off court, intimidating his opponents with one look and always bickering with Hinata. Despite all that, it was like the boy beside you was a completely different person.

He's all ears, listening to you attentively. He almost reminds you of a little puppy, tilting his head with wide eyes when he asks you questions. He's always polite and never complains, and seeing him brighten up and almost inflate when he finally understands gives you a strange sense of pride. The warm atmosphere and his quiet company help you relax a bit.

"Alright, to do these ones you just need to do the same steps we did before, alright? No asking for help this time!" You hand him a sheet of paper with some exercises on it, like a little mini-test to see what he's learned. He hums in agreement and gives you a tiny nod, getting started right away.

Wanting to check how he's getting on, you take a discreet little glance at him from the side, and you're captivated. The warm afternoon light shines down on him, washing him in colour. You wonder how you could have ever found this boy scary. He glares at the calculator, like a sad puppy, and you have to stifle a laugh. He scribbles his answers down, eyebrows furrowed in focus.

To be honest, you really were surprised when Yachi told you about his.. below average grades. He was definitely a fast learner, obviously very intelligent! He picked up everything quickly, and he was practically a genius at volleyball! He really must love it, he focuses so much time into it that his grades suffer. Of course, that wasn't necessarily good, but you couldn't help but admire him for his dedication.

You whip you head in the other direction, surprised at your own thoughts. You lightly slap your cheek, it was just admiration! He was just a talented guy and nothing more! You barely knew the guy and you haven't even talked about anything but Maths with him, for Pete's sake! No crushes! No siree!

"Uh, _____? I've finished..." Kageyama's clear voice shakes you out of your thoughts.

"Oh! Let me see then..." You take the sheet from him, sighing as you switch back into work mode. Remember, you're here for work!

You're pleased that he didn't do too bad. His writing is shaky and uneven, and he made careless mistakes here and there, but it's obvious he really did try. You neatly jot down the corrections in red and scoot a little closer to him.

"Alright, so here you only made a few mistakes, you must have just entered some things into the calculator wrong. And here, you just had to use that one equation I told you about and substitute the values in, it doesn't have to be so complicated! I wrote down the corrections here so you can keep this and look back at it. Just don't rush, and check your work next time, okay? Good job though, you've already improved, Kageyama!" you looks up to him with a smile, and you're greeted by wide pools of blue and red cheeks. Huh? You blink in confusion, when did he get so close?!

Your arm was pressed to his, and you inhale sharply as goosebumps trickle their way up your body. Shivers crawl up your spine and a crimson blush blooms on your cheeks. Your faces were so close, you could feel his minty breath fan over your face, just a little closer and-

SHRIIIIING!

You jerk away, the shrill cry of the school bell bringing you back to reality. Finally, time to go home!

"G-Good work, Kageyama!"

"Thank you! Y-You too!" 

Oh goodness, what was that?! This was bad, really bad! If stuff like that keeps happening it's gonna be hell for you! You shove your things in your bag hurriedly, trying to ignore the pounding of your heart in your ears.

Beside you, Kageyama is in a similar state of panic. You were just way too cute, much cuter up close. You weren't only cute, but you were so intelligent, and so patient with him. He felt he was in the presence of an angel. This whole time, he felt so at ease with you, your kind smile and gentle words soothing his nerves. 

He'd tried so hard to impress you, following the advice Yachi and Hinata gave him. He combed his hair and ate a breath mint to make sure he was somewhat presentable. He'd even studied beforehand (well, if you could call reading notes and completely forgetting them after that studying) just so he wouldn't be too lost. He'd made a little check list in his mind of things he needed to do. Be polite, don't complain, and he was doing so well! But now, he probably just ruined it. He just invaded your personal space and sat there looking at you like a dead fish!

"Psst! Kageyama!" A familiar, annoying voice breaks his panic. 

He looks up and sees Hinata across from him with a stupid grin on his face.

Kageyama grimaces as Hinata mouths to him, "Ask her now! Go go go!"

Hinata was right, it was now or never! He couldn't give up, he couldn't abandon his mission today! He turns to you as your push your chair in, resolve on his face.

"Excuse me, um, _____?" he stammers a bit as you turn to him.

"Yes, Kageyama?" you tilt your head a bit, did he need something? Oh no, what if he was confronting you about what just happened? Please anything but that!

Kageyama gulps, trying to ignore how cute you are for a second and forces the words out.

"Please can I have your number? F-For if I need any help or anything..."

"M-My number?" you stare at him in shock and blink, "Uhm, sure!" Oh. So it wasn't anything too bad, thank you very much! He wasn't going to make it any more awkward than it already was, thank you very much! Just your number, a friendly gesture- wait a minute, your number?! 

"Thank you again," Kageyma gives you a little nod of his head. He wipes the sweat off his palms discreetly as he fishes his phone out of his bag and holds it out to you. 

You take his phone and hold back another chuckle. Of course, his screensaver is a volleyball. Oh well, he wasn't a bad guy so far, and you already said yes. Besides, this was for professional use, for academic assistance! "H-Here you go, Kageyama. Just text me if you need any help with anything, okay?" you hand his phone back with a little smile.

Kageyama bows his head to you respectfully, "Thank you again, _____!" 

You begin to fret a bit, "Oh no, don't bow! It's no biggie. I'll be going now, okay? Bye bye everyone!" waving to everyone as you go, you walk out of the library with conflicted feelings. 

-

During the next few weeks, despite how much you didn't want to say it, you had to admit you were growing maybe a little fond of the setter. Not romantically at all though! Seriously, as stuck up as he seemed he was actually quite nice to talk to. 

He would text you nearly everyday, asking for help with homework or something he just didn't get. He was always polite, but at first, he would even go as far to write his messages like letters! He always started with, "Good afternoon, _____" and he even signed off his name at the end of each text... As funny as it was, you didn't want him to go through so much trouble to text you. The next time you saw him you told him he didn't have to be so formal, and after apologising profusely, he began to loosen up more.

Your weekly tutoring sessions became less awkward. He even started bringing you some of his favourite milk every week! No matter how much you fretted and told him he didn't need to, he insisted. Eventually, you gave in, enjoying the drink more than you thought you would.

He would tell you all about the team's shenanigans as you sipped on your milk in little breaks between studying. He told you about how Hinata knocked the toupee off of the vice principal (which Hinata quickly told you was Kageyama's fault too) and how one time Hinata bonked him straight on the back of the head with a faulty serve. He told you all about their training camp, and their amazing opponents and about how the setter was the coolest position in volleyball.

When he talked about what he loved, his eyes would light up the same way they did in practice. You began to have new found appreciation for the sport, no longer seeing the team as just talented individuals, but comrades who built each other up. All of them needed for success, whether if it was cheering from the sidelines or being a regular on court. The bond between teammates was a bond you just couldn't replicate in any other way. The way he spoke about volleyball was really endearing. Actually, he was a really endearing person in general!

You began to notice more things about him. You saw the way he pouted like a child when he was confused. How he'd sulk near vending machines in break, not knowing whether to buy milk or yogurt. When he was glaring or grimacing, you learned he wasn't angry most of the time. He was mostly just confused, feeling awkward or trying to crack a smile. You noticed his long fingers were a bit calloused. He must have practiced hard for years and years, pushing himself to his limits. He seemed really harsh on himself too! He always fussed his teammates, asking his sets were fine even though they were practically too perfect sometimes. 

You also began to notice more about how you felt about him. You noticed how much you genuinely enjoyed talking to him, how much more you enjoyed watching and drawing him. How full your chest felt when he texted you, and when he told you about how his results in practice tests improved. How fun it was to tease him and observe his myriad of expressions. Studying was just a little more fun, and the taste of milk was just a little bit sweeter.

He really wasn't as bad or intimidating as you thought he was. He was just a passionate, awkward boy, doing what he loves to do, making his way through life as best as he can. He seems so honest and genuine, such pure, simple-minded intentions. He has so much potential for growth, the sky's the limit for him, just like.... 

You sighed, staring down at your filled sketchbook dejectedly. Kubota was just like this in the beginning. You couldn't trust Kageyama so easily! Sure, you could be friends but you couldn't keep him too close. You wouldn't be anything more than you were now. It's just too risky, no matter how nice he was, people could always change. 

You put away your sketchbooks, getting ready to take a little nap. You check the time on your phone, it was a few minutes past 2 pm and you set an alarm to wake you up in an hour. It was a nice, quiet, peaceful Saturday afternoon. Yet, as you smile as you burrow into your duvet, you find yourself unable to fall asleep. Something felt missing, were you forgetting something? All your chores were done, all your homework was finished, and you weren't hungry, so what was wrong? You huff and take out your phone, scrolling around on Instagram to kill time. 

Your stomach flips as you get a notification from Kageyama!

Oh, he probably just needed some help with that assignment. No biggie. 

From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: Study Group  
Hi  
I'll be there in around 15mins  
See you soon _____  
: )

"I forgot!" you slap your face and launch yourself out of bed, scrambling to fix up your room. How could you forget? Tests were getting closer so Yachi and Hinata wanted to hold a study session at someone's house on the weekends, and low and behold your house was the closest to school. They were all coming over today!

Scurrying around like a little cleaning fairy, you arrange your desk, fluff your pillows, pat your stuffed animals. You make your bed and most importantly shove those drawings of him straight under it. You were already reluctant about this, so you sure as hell wouldn't make this worse by leaving those out in the open. In record time, you brush your hair and your teeth and change out of your rainbow pajamas, just so you won't look as stupid.

You pump your fist as you check your phone, you were just in time! They would start arriving any minute now. Hopefully Hinata or Yachi would come first, being alone with Kageyama was gonna be awkward. Sure, you were friends now but you'd just prefer if the others were there too.

You hear your mom's voice from downstairs, "_____, a boy named Kageyama is here!" 

Of course. You groan internally and shuffle your way downstairs, giving a shaky smile as you see him stood stiffly in the doorway. The world just wasn't on your side, huh?

 

"Hi Kageyama!" you wave at him timidly and turn to your mom, gesturing to him. "Kageyama is here to study today, he's one of those boys who Yachi and I are tutoring from the volleyball team."

"Oh really? Volleyball? Come in, come in!" your mom's expression lifts and she ushers a confused Kageyama inside. "What position do you play? I was a libero back in college!"

"I-I'm a setter, ma'am. Nice to meet you!" he bows politely and your mother practically coos. 

"Oh, that's great! Stay for dinner and tell me more about it later, okay? Have fun studying, you two!" the little wink she gives you puts a bad feeling in our chest and she retreats back into the kitchen.

When your mother leaves, the air seems to thicken, "Um, follow me!"

Your hands sweat as you lead Kageyama upstairs to your room and you check you phone quickly fora distraction. No texts or calls from Yachi, where were she and Hinata when you needed them?

"Uhm, where should I leave my bag?" Kageyama is gripping the strap of his bag so tightly his knuckles are white.

"Oh, just leave it anywhere!" you smile warmly, trying to make him feel more welcome. You can see how tense he still is. The poor guy must be as nervous as you. It won't be that bad after all! "Come sit, " you pull out a chair for him at your desk and set your books out. "Is there anything I can get for you? Any drinks or snacks?"

 

"Ah, I'm okay," he sits down and pulls out his things. You notice he has not one, but two milk boxes. "I brought milk for you today too!" he pulls out his own books and nudges the milk box towards you.

"Oh thanks, but you really didn't have to! You're my guest today!" you retort and he reassures you it's no problem. 

"Heh, thanks again," unwrapping the straw and pushing it into the box, you notice your clock on your desk and ask him, "Hey, have you heard from the others? When are they getting here?"

"Ah, I'm not sure... I'll text Hinata.." he takes out his phone and you follow suit. You immediately see two notifications from the study group! 

The messages you receive make your heart drop.

From: Yachiiii <3  
To: Study Group  
_____!! Guys!!  
I'm so sorry  
I can't make it!!!  
mom is away again on a business trip and i have to watch the house!!  
please go on and study without me! have fun!!

From: Hinata Shouyou  
To: Study Group  
me too!!  
sorory i cnat make it!  
parents out of town I need to babysit natsu  
she has fever :'''''(((((((((  
have fun without us!

You and Kageyama look up at each other from your phones. Straws still in your mouths, with similar blank expressions. Both of you have the same sinking feeling and the atmosphere goes cold. You were on your own for this one.

Oh well, what could go wrong?


	5. pinky promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Super sorry for the long wait. I’ve had some family problems and needed to travel back home really suddenly a few weeks ago. Everything is sorted and okay now, so I finally finished this chapter. It’s super long, hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think <3

"I've finished!" 

"Great, let me see."

You lean over and take the book from Kageyama, beginning to check his work. It seems that you both made an unspoken agreement to just not mention Hinata and Yachi bailing. You put on some music to lighten the mood, and you both concentrated the best you could on work like usual. It was a nice change from the usual quiet of the library, plus you didn't have to whisper all the time. It felt like a normal day, studying with a friend! Yeah, a friend, because that's all he was.

"Hey, _____?" 

"Yeah, Kageyama?"

"Uhm..." he stares off in thought for a second before looking back at you. "Why do you like art?"

Huh? This was the first time he asked you anything personal. "Um, well I never really stopped to think about why... How do I explain?" you paused to think of a suitable analogy. "Well, why do you like milk?" 

He responds rather matter of factly, "It tastes nice. Also there's lots of good stuff in milk that help people grow taller. It's best to be tall for volleyball." he furrows his eyebrows as if that was obvious.

Oh wow. You blink slowly, not really expecting such a detailed answer out of him. Wrong analogy! "Uhm, lemme change the question. Why do you like volleyball?" 

He blinks and tilts his head in thought. It seems you got him. "I... I never thought about it either," you smile as he pouts, tapping his chin. He looked as if he was contemplating one of life's mysteries. 

"Well, uh, I love volleyball. It's that simple I guess. And it's the one thing I'm good at," he looks at the table with a far off look on his face that tugs at your heart strings. 

"Oh... well, I guess you could say the same thing for me. Art is really the only thing I could see myself doing in the future..." you play with the ends of your hair and stare off blankly. Sure, you were good at other subjects too, and people may tell you that it's 'not practical' or that you're 'wasting your potential' but you never cared what they thought. Art was probably one of the only things keeping you happy right now.

Kageyama seemed to be in the same boat as you, having a set goal, a dream for his future. But, why would he say he's not good at anything else? Of course there had to be something! Sure, he got bad grades but his potential was limitless! He could do anything if he set his mind to it, didn't he see that? 

"Kageyama," you turn to him with a reassuring tone. "It's good you know what you want in life, but don't put yourself down! You're actually really smart, you know? I'm sure you could be good at many other things too!"

"I-if I was smart I wouldn't need a tutor..." he mutters sheepishly and glares at his lap.

"Hey, stop that," you give his arm a little nudge. "Being smart isn't just books and stuff, everyone starts somewhere! I'm sure when you started volleyball, you weren't as good as you are now, right? And you learn really quickly. Your grades are already improving after just a few weeks! Don't beat yourself up." 

Your smile softens at his wide eyes and warm cheeks. He looks totally dumbfounded, as if you just told him the Earth was flat. Was he really this not used to encouragement or positive feedback? 

"Thank you!" He forces out and whips his head into a bow. 

"Hey, hey! Didn't I tell you you don't need to bow?" he apologizes again and you turn back to his sheet, pen in hand, with a calm, happy expression. 

Silence over takes the two of you, light music from the speaker from your desk filling your ears. You don't mind the lack of words at all. For some reason, his presence just calms you down, like it's natural for him to be there.

You almost jump when he breaks the quiet, "Art to you to is like volleyball to me, right? You've seen me play already... so uh, can I see some of your art?" He looks at you hopefully from underneath his bangs. 

"R-really? You wanna see my art?" He nods surely and you brighten up. Any opportunity to show your work makes you happy! Thank god you already hid those drawings of him though. 

You reach for a neat pile of your sketchbooks on your desk and settle them on his lap. "Here you go! I hope you like my stuff, hehe!" You bite your lip in anticipation as he opens up the first one, going back to checking his work with a big smile. You hear his little "woah"s of approval with the flipping of pages and it fills you with pride.

You finish up correcting the last question and turn to Kageyama. He has a strange, almost dejected look on his face as he stares down at the book. Was what you drew that bad? Well, you did hand him some older sketchbooks as well from middle school, and let's just say you've improved a lot since then.

You follow his eyes down to the page and feel your stomach drop. 

He was looking at your old drawings of Kubota.

Without thinking you lunge for the book. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to grab it- uh, it's a little... personal. I guess.." You clutch the book to your chest, looking down in embarrassment. 

Damnit, you really needed to throw those ones out.

"Ah no, don't worry.. it's fine," Kageyama holds his hand out in front of him reassuringly. Gulping, he asks, "Uhm, is that your.. b-boyfriend?"

You look up at him with wide eyes. Kageyama is perplexed at the bittersweet expression that settles on your face. "Haha, he wasn't my boyfriend.. I guess he was my friend? Sorta?" You give a last wistful glance at the drawings and close the book. You had to seal off these feelings, leave him behind completely. It wouldn't do good to dwell, you have to move forward and keep your promise! You turn to Kageyama again with a heavy sigh. "It's a long story..." 

"Well, I don't mind listening.." Kageyama leans forward a bit. He gulps again. What had happened between you and this guy? Why did you look so sad?

"Oh! Um.." you chew your lip when you see his curious face. Was it okay to tell him? You've never told anyone about what happened. Not even Yachi knew about Kubota. 

"I-I won't tell!"

Kageyama's voice is loud and strong, his eyes bright and clear. He really was a nice guy, wasn't he? He was a friend who you could trust. Telling him might be the first step to finally letting go of what happened. 

"Well, since we've finished, I can tell you I guess.."

-

"...And yeah, I never talked to him again after that."

It really did feel nice to get this off your chest. For the first time, you didn't feel like crying while thinking of him.

Kageyama was at a loss for words. Sure, he was relived you were single, but he was so angry and so sad for you at the same time. It took him right back to when he was in middle school. Abandoned by those he thought could trust, never seeing it coming.  

"____, I-" he hesitated trying to choose his words carefully. 

"That guy is the biggest dumbass." Kageyama wanted to slap himself in the face. 

You throw your head back and chortle at his frankness. "Hahah! Yeah, he really was. I really wasted so much time on him and for what?" you play with your hair again, a light smile on your face. It actually felt so nice to vent. "Hey, thanks for listening to me. You're actually the first person I told, ya know? It feels nice getting it off my chest."

"Really?" Kageyama's chest swells as you nod, he felt so trusted. You had trusted him with something as personal as this. Trust was something he truly cherished, considering what happened to him before. Knowing that he was the only one you've trusted with this filled his chest with warmth. Could that mean something? Maybe he could be a little forward? Come on, Tobio, think! Think of something nice to say! 

He took a deep breath, bracing himself, "You deserve someone better than that."

Heck yeah, that was okay, wasn't it? He congratulated himself internally, for once, he didn't even stutter! He was finally getting better- wait what. You looked down which a blank expression, eyes downcast. Why did you look so sad? So troubled?

"Oh.." you clear your throat and wring your fingers, "Well, uh, thanks! But like, I'm not exactly looking for anyone? I guess I'm just still a bit traumatized.. I don't think I could allow myself to trust anyone that easily again."

"Ah.. I see."

Kageyama clenches his fists and looks down, trying to hide his dejected expression. He really didn't have a chance, did he? Well, it's not like he was surprised. You truly were totally out of his league, weren't you? What was he getting his hopes up for? He totally understood how you felt as well, betrayed and scared. Seeing how affected you were by what happened made him even more angry. That guy really was an idiot to take your care for granted. If he was in Kubota's place, he would have felt like the luckiest guy in the whole world.

"Hey um, could you do me a favor?" he lifts his head at the sound of your soft voice. 

"Now that you know, I need you to promise to keep this a secret, please!" your eyes shined like stars and he wiped the sweat from his palms. 

"Y-Yes, of course!"

"Good! Then pinky promise me," smiling, you stick out your hand to him, pinky outstretched. 

Kageyama stares at your hand in confusion. What was he supposed to do? He feels his mouth dry up as he asks, "W-What's a pinky promise?..." 

You gasp in shock, "Oh! You don't know what a pinky promise is?" he shakes his head slowly. 

"Well you just like, hold pinkies I guess. Here lemme show you," he freezes, chills go down his spine as you take his rough, calloused hand in yours. "It's like this!" You say as you interlock pinkies, his large hands dwarf yours in comparison. Your hands are so soft and warm he feels like melting.

"Now that we pinky promised, you can't take it back! You can't tell anyone now," looking up at him with bright eyes, you see his flushed face and deep eyes staring straight back at you and you're star struck. His eyes are so sharp and crisp and blue yet the look in them was so soft and innocent. His grip on your pinky is so tight and hot and you don't want to let go.

"_____! Kageyama! Dinner is ready!"

"I-I'm sorry! Are you okay? I can't believe I just grabbed you like that!-" you squeal and jump out of your seat and Kageyama follows suit. 

"Ah- d-don't worry I'm fine!" He stutters with a flustered grimace.

"Y-You sure?" You furrow your eyebrows in concern and at his nod and lead him out of your room and down the stairs. 

Kageyama follows behind you, staring at the back of your head in wonder. He couldn't give up. It was his first time in his life feeling this way about anyone and he didn't want this feeling to end. He was decided.

He promised to do his best to help you trust, and to prove to both you and himself that he deserved it.

-

After that night, Kageyama became a regular fixture at your dinner table. 

Your parents seemed to love him! He adored your mom's cooking and she was always so flattered by his big appetite. She and your dad always liked hearing from him about his volleyball. Your mom being a libero in college led her to meet your dad who was on the basketball team, so talking to him brought them back to those days.

Hinata and Yachi always had excuses to not show up to your house, so you just stopped calling them over. Kageyama came over every Saturday to study and have dinner. Ever since your pinky promise, you both grew much closer. You talked about more than volleyball and school. He would recommend you good snacks to get and where to buy the best pork curry. You showed him how to play your favourite video games, and you played together when work was done. It was always funny seeing him get so worked up and serious over a silly little game. 

Also, it was even more fun going to his matches and finally being able to express how much you appreciated his playing without it being weird. Now, you could actually tell him how good he was and it wouldn't be awkward! Just some honest compliments from one friend to another, just like how you were going to tell him now!

"Kageyama! Wait up!" you squeezed your way through the crowds exiting the gymnasium, trying your best not to lose sight of the raven haired setter. Karasuno just won another match, and of course, he absolutely shined!

You see him whipping his head around, looking for your petite stature hidden in the crowd. "_____? Where are you?" His loud voice catches the attention of many other people walking around. 

"I'm here!" You wave your hands in the air, and as he catches sight of you, you topple forward, tripping over your own feet. "Woah!" You shut your eyes, bracing yourself for impact, but it never comes.

"_____! Be more careful or you'll get hurt!" You look up at Kageyama, and you bite back a squeal. You were nearly nose to nose, all you could see were those oceanic eyes. He saved you from your fall, his strong arms wrapped around your waist tightly. 

Both scrambling away, you fix your jacket and he breaks into a coughing fit. You shiver, still feeling his warmth where his hold on you was.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to- uh.. y'know-"

"No, it's okay! I know you didn't mean to! And anyways, you helped me! I'm not mad at you or anything," you pat his turned back soothingly, taking a deep breath yourself. He was just way too apologetic with you. He turns to you with an unsure expression. "Let's go catch up with the team now, okay?" 

"Hmmph! Just remember to tie your shoelaces properly next time, dummy," he bends down and deftly ties your laces for you.

"O-Oh! Kageyama, it's fine, I'm not a kid! I can tie them myself!" How could he be so oblivious! People were staring and whispering now!

"Just let me do this, dummy..." he huffs and double knots your shoelaces. He leads you through the crowd by the wrist, clearing a path for you. 

You pout at the back of his head. The fact that he genuinely just did it to be nice and didn't mean to make you feel like a kid just makes you pout more. "I’m the dummy? Which one of us asked if almond milk actually comes from cows?"

"S-Shut up! If they call it milk then it should have actual milk, right? Almond milk is fake and it's terrible. Tastes bad too." he snaps his head back and grunts. You cover your mouth as you cackle.

"Hehe! Ppfft- Th-that's just what they call it! Ppfft-" you try and hold back your laughter, face scrunching up at his outburst. People were already staring at you guys, and you didn't want to attract any more attention. He was just too funny without trying sometimes.

"Stop laughing already!"

You manage to calm down as he leads you out of the crowd. The team is nowhere in sight, they must already be in the bus. It's strangely quiet in the gym, the ruckus dying down to hushed whispers. It weirded you out. Looking around, you see everyone is sticking to the walls, whispering behind their hands. All their eyes are on the both of you. You furrow your eyebrows and shoot glares at everyone. What were they looking at? Have they never seen a girl walking with a guy before?

You sigh and ignore them, keeping your gaze forward till Kageyama stops in dead his tracks. 

"Kageyama? If we don't hurry we'll miss the bu- Huh? What's wrong?" You cut yourself off as you see his expression. His fists are clenched at his sides, shoulders stiff. His hair hangs over his eyes as he bites his lip hard and glares at the floor. He looks absolutely heartbroken. 

"Kageyama? Seriously you're making me worried. Are you hurt? Wanna go to the nur-" you peer up at him, and that's when you hear the whispers. 

"Hey, isn't that Kageyama Tobio?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's super good isn't he?"

"Well, he is King of the Court. Didn't you hear what he did?" 

"Yeah, he seems like a big asshole... He's good but working with him must be hell. I feel bad for the guys at Karasuno." 

What? Did they mistake him for someone else? King of the Court? Shouldn't that be a good nickname? Why did they say such mean things? Sure, he did bicker with Hinata and Tsukishima, but it was obvious how much he cared for his team! They weren't even talking about you and you felt so.. offended. They were making him feel this bad and they didn't even care. 

"Oi!" You snap at the group of boys without thinking. "Don't talk about Kageyama like that when you don't even know him! Leave him alone! How could you say such mean things especially when he's right in front of you?!" 

Everyone is silent, even Kageyama gapes at you in shock. You come back to your senses and feel your cheeks heat up, did you seriously just shout in front of everyone? You breath in and grab Kageyama's wrist, storming off outside. 

Kageyama is silent when you reach the bus. You apologise for being late. He couldn't believe you defended him like that... it made him feel so happy he couldn't even speak. He wondered if it was a dream, if he even deserved it. Would you have done the same if you knew him in middle school? 

You find two vacant seats and sit. It's quiet for a bit, everyone else is silent, the rocking of the bus lulling most of the team to sleep. 

You turn to Kageyama who's staring out if the window with a tense look on his face. You gently place a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, um, you okay?" 

He faces you with a blank expression that worries you even more. He breaths out a sigh, "Yeah.. you didn't have to say that back there, you know.." he fumbles and scratches the side of his nose.

"I didn't.. but I just wanted to. Who are they to say that stuff about you when they don't even go to the same school as you? It seriously made me mad, ya know!" You chide and he lets out a puff of air from his nose, curling his lips into what seems to be a little smile. 

"So, are you gonna tell me what that was all about?"

"....." he grumbles something under his breath and sulks.

"Come on, just tell me. It's fine!" Kageyama closes his eyes in frustration. 

"It's not..." his voice is so tiny you can barely believe it's his.

"Why?"

"...Because you'll hate me if you know," he mutters, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Are you actually dumb? How could I ever hate you?"

"Sh-Shut up!" He scowls and refuses to look at you.

You sigh, "Please? We're friends, right? I even trusted you with that.. other thing, remember? And it'll make you feel better to talk about it.. So just trust me too." You give him a gentle smile. You definitely weren't going to let up, you wanted to help him feel better!

He turns his gaze to you, studying your eyes and you keep your gaze strong. He had to know you meant every word you said!

"....Okay fine.." he leans back in his seat and crosses his arms.

"Yay! Okay, spill the tea." You turn your whole body towards him in excitement and he sighs.

"You're so weird..."

"Yes, I knew that but go on." 

He scoffs at your sass, "Okay um. I guess in middle school, I... well even now.. I'm not very.. good with people." He his volume diminishes with each word and he looks up at you shyly. 

"It's okay, it's only me," you try to calm him down so he feels less nervous. His hands shook as he spoke.

He look at you and takes in a deep breath. 

"Middle school.. was pretty tough, I guess..."

-

As Kageyama tells his story, you can't help but tear up. Sure, he might have had it coming with his attitude, but did they have to be so cruel? To be completely abandoned like that, in front of a whole audience was utterly humiliating. He just wanted to win and he couldn’t express himself properly. He hadn’t meant to hurt anyone at all.

You sniffle and swipe at your eyes as he finishes and Kageyama is panicked, his hairs standing on end.

“H-huh? Why’re you crying?!” He rummages around for a tissue in his bag.

“Y-You didn’t deserve it! They were way too harsh!” You blubber and he tilts his head at you in confusion. “Sure you were mean, but you just didn’t know how to get your points across! If they had a problem they could have talked to you about it. Humiliating you like that makes them just as bad as they thought you were!” You shake as you speak, you couldn’t imagine how he must have felt. “And those other people keep judging you now because of what you did in the past! Can’t they see you’re different now-“ you clench your fists and pout, continuing to ramble on and on.

Kageyama feels his heart squeeze in his chest. He thought for sure you would want nothing to do with him after he told you. He thought it would all end here, but seeing you defend him and support him so much, seeing you all worked up.. you were so adorable and he bites back a snort. 

“_____,” he cuts you off and his cheeks redden when you look up at him with those big, sparkly eyes. “D-Don’t cry, okay? I’m happier now here.” 

“O-Oh! Yeah, um, sorry if I got too carried away again-“

“No! I-It’s okay,” he replies, “Thank you, by the way.”

“It’s not a problem,” you smile at him and everything is silent, except the rattling of the bus.

“Hey-“ you turn to Kageyama to thank him for telling you, but you see his head lolled forward. He fell asleep! 

Well, you shouldn’t disturb him. He had a long game today!

You put in your earphones, the soft beats making your eyes droop. Closing your eyes, you think over everything that’s happened between the two of you. 

Kageyama was just so good. You really did care for him. He was funny, talented and passionate, and even though he had trouble expressing himself, he was a good friend. You trusted him, and he trusted you. 

But, were you really content with just this? Were you actually fine with just being friends with him? If he dated another girl, would you be okay with that? 

Sure, you would support him as a friend, but the thought of him with someone else... you couldn’t bear it. It was time to face the music.

You liked Kageyama. And you liked him a whole lot. 

He was so real, so much stronger than Kubota. His pure intentions never wavering and his passion burned so bright. Even though it seemed the world was against him, even if he was abandoned by his own team, he didn’t give up on volleyball. Volleyball made him happy, so he changed himself for the better and gave himself a second chance.

If he gave himself a second chance to be happy playing volleyball, then why couldn’t you give yourself a chance to be happy with him? 

It would be better this time! For sure, Kageyama wouldn’t hurt you. Anyway, who cared about a stupid promise you made in middle school?

The bus bounces over a speed bump and a weight plops on your shoulder. 

You snap your eyes open and pull your earphones out.  Glancing down, you see Kageyama passed out on your shoulder, his face is serene. No glare or pout, and little snores puff past his parted lips. He nuzzles even closer, his soft, silky hair tickling your cheek.

Oh god, your heart was racing! Were you in a shoujo manga or something? Oh gosh, he smelled so good too! You stiffen up and try to keep as still as you could. Should you wake him up? Or push him gently so he falls the other way? No! He needs his rest. Yeah, you liked him but you shouldn’t act different! He might get suspicious.

You find yourself unable to look away from Kageyama’s sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. Sometimes his nose would twitch and he would mumble something incoherent and it made you smile like an idiot. He was so cute, and knowing he trusted you enough to be vulnerable and sleep next to you made you so happy. 

Yeah, Kageyama made you happy!

Wait a minute... happy....

The exhibition!

You almost bounced in your seat, you had to draw Kageyama for the exhibition! You had to draw something that made you happy, right? So why not draw him? You’d get to spend more time with him too!

Okay, tomorrow, you’ll ask him if he’s okay with it. You’d have to think of an excuse first so it won’t seem too weird... 

-

"Oi, Kageyama," you whisper, poking his cheek softly. "Come on, you gotta get up now."

"Mmmh? What happened?" Kageyama slurs, lifting his head up sluggishly. 

"You fell asleep... hehe.." you chuckle nervously. Everyone on the bus had their eyes on you. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were chuckling at the both of you while Yachi and Hinata shove them both out. Sugawara was reprimanding Tanaka and Nishinoya who were in tears about how "manly" Kageyama had become. 

"Oh god, s-sorry!" Kageyama shoots straight up and grabs his bag, trying to smooth down a little cowlick.

“It’s fine! Don’t worry, you were tired,” you smile at him and fix your hair, trying to hide your pink cheeks. 

“U-Um,” Kageyama clears his throat and looks up at the sky through the window, “It’s getting dark.. I’ll walk you home.”

“Oh! It’s okay, I can get home myse-“

“It’s dangerous when it’s dark, so just let me, okay?” He grunts and takes your wrist, walking out of the bus with a huff. You bite your lip, acutely aware of how warm his hand feels. 

Kageyama walks you home, you exchange the usual silly banter. When you get to your doorstep, the sky is dark and the stars glitter like sequins. He never lets go of your wrist the whole time. You wonder if he’s noticed yet, but you don’t complain. When he lets go, your wrist feels so bare and cold.

“Well, uh, bye Kageyama! Well done again. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Wait!” You turn to unlock your door, but Kageyama’s shout makes you jump.

You turn around to see Kageyama averting his gaze, sticking his pinky out. 

“P-Pinky promise me that you won’t tell anyone about that thing, okay?” You smile at him and clasp his pink in yours.

“Of course!” Oh god, you were whipped. 

He squeezes your pinky back and with a wobbly smile he turns to leave. You run straight up to your room and plant your face into a pillow, hoping your glasses weren’t crushed. Was Kageyama an actual angel? He actually remembered the pinky promise! Hopefully he would remember that English vocabulary you taught him as well.

You change into your pajamas with a dreamy sigh and roll yourself into a blanket cocoon. Time for a nap!

BING!

You grab your phone from your side table and sit straight up! A text from Kageyama! Your hands shake as you open it.

From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: _____

I forgot to tell u  
Thank u 4 everythign  
: ) 

You wait a whole minute before typing a quick reply, you didn’t want to seem to desperate! When you send it, you feel goosebumps in waves all over your body. You felt absolutely giddy! It’s been so long since you’ve felt this way. 

Here we go again!


	6. cloud nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter!! This one is pretty long, sorry about that. I just want to let you all know that my updates might slow down a bit. School will start for me in a few days, so that'll take up practically all of my time. I promise I'll study hard, and write in my free time! I already have this whole story planned out, so it'd be a waste to not continue. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! Thank you to everyone reading, love you guys. <3

"1-1... 1-2... There it is! Class 1-3!"

You tiptoe and barely manage to peek through the window, scanning the room for the grumpy, ebony haired setter. 

There he was, at the very back of the class! His head was resting unbalanced on his fist, almost falling face first onto his desk. You could imagine he was snoring up a storm in there. This was the boy you liked. What a sight. The crown of his head looked like a coconut.

You take a moment to compose yourself, you had nothing to worry about! You practiced what you were going to ask him in the mirror probably a thousand times. Plus, you would do it in private, no one else watching, so neither of you would get embarrassed!

You knock on the door and wave through the window. A bunch of people from your art club greet you when you step inside.

"_____! Whatcha doin' here?"

"Oh hi, _____! Yeah, anything you need?"

"_____, wanna have lunch with us?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask, can you tell me about that water colour technique?"

You lose your train of thought for a second, people bombarding you with questions. They're all crowding around and everyone's eyes are on you. You lose your bearings for a moment and speak up.

"Um! Hehe, thanks guys but I can't be here for long. I-I just need to speak with someone." Everyone's attention is piqued even more, what would someone from advanced classes like you need from someone here? Were you gonna confess to someone? Who was the lucky person?!

"Oh? Who?" Everyone seems to crowd around even more.

You gulp and stutter out in a meek voice, "K-Kageyama..."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaims, shocked. Out of everyone, Kageyama?! Sure, he was tall and sorta cool, but wasn't he kind of dumb?

THUD!

At the noise Kageyama opens his eyes, his hand slips out from under his chin and he falls face first on his desk. He shoots straight up, clutching his head and curses spill from his mouth. Most of his classmates are losing it and you glare at them. He could really be hurt!

"Kageyama!"

You push through the crowd and bend down to check on him, worry coursing through your veins. "Are you alright? Is your head okay? Tsk, be more careful, you coconut head!"

"_____?!" He looks up at you with a pained grimace. Oh god, of all time for you to show up at his class, it had to be now, didn't it? "W-what are you doing here?! And who are you calling coconut, huh?" He glares up at you like a child throwing a tantrum as you brush his hair back, checking for a bump.

"Oh no, your forehead is red, that's totally gonna bruise! Come on, let's go to the nurse!" You pull him out of his seat and speed walk to the nurses office, Kageyama stumbling off behind you.

Kageyama's class stares off in shock.

-

"My gosh, you can't just fall asleep like that all the time!" He sits with a pout as you scold him lightly, holding an ice pack to his sore forehead as he pushes his bangs back.

"The bell wakes me up anyway, so it's fine..." he grumbles sleepily, trying to sound unbothered but actually wanting to crawl under a table. "And give me the ice pack already... I'm not a baby..."

You smirk, "Well, no matter how much I told you no, you still tied my laces for me. If you treat me like a baby, it's only fair that I treat you like one too!" he pouts and mumbles, knowing you were right. "And I bet you just fall asleep in class as well! That's not good! Just my tutoring isn't gonna be enough, you gotta try in class as well."

"I do not!" He retorts and you raise a knowing eyebrow at him. ".... Fine... I do sleep in class, but that's cuz class is really boring. I don't understand anything unless you explain it."

You feel those butterflies again at his words, how could he say something so sweet just out of the blue? You laugh it off with a cheeky smile, "Well, I guess that's okay. It's nice knowing I'm a good tutor. But be more careful, okay? Hitting your head might make you dumber, and if you mess up your face that'll be a problem!"

"Tch, what would my face be useful for anyway? I don't need to look good to play volleyball."

"Oh! Um, actually, that reminds me. I wanted to ask you a favor!"

Kageyama's eyes light up. You needed him for something! Whatever it was, he would do his best!"

"What is it?" He tilts his head and you prepare yourself.

"I need you to model for me! I need to paint something for an exhibition in Tokyo.. it's in a few weeks.. and uh. I want to paint you! And yeah, you'll need your face for that!"

Kageyama jerks up, flabbergasted. The ice pack falls to his lap and you quickly pick it up and reapply it.

"M-Me?! Model?!"

Why would you want him to model for your art project! He was far from a work of art, so awkward and stiff! If you needed a good looking model, you could do it yourself.

"Y-Yeah! What do you say?"

"I-I don't know... I don't have any cool clothes or anything, and I'm not good looking.. so.. are you sure you'd trust me?" he fixes his bangs and scratches the side of his lip in embarrassment

You smile at his concern, "Hehe, of course I trust you, don't worry. And also, don't put yourself down again! You're really good loo-" realizing the words leaving your mouth, you cut yourself off and clear your throat.

"Ahem! I mean you're really good at volleyball!" you clear your throat before continuing. "A-Anyways, this exhibition is really important, my work could get recognized by tons of people. The theme of the exhibition is happiness! So I thought that I should paint you, cuz volleyball makes you happy! So whatcha think?"

Heck yeah! Good cover up, even if you did stutter a bit. He didn't seem to notice, what an oblivious boy. Plus, your reason for painting him was rock solid! You couldn't just tell him that he made you happy out of nowhere.. that would practically be a confession, and you weren't ready for that yet.

Kageyama bites his lip in thought. You... trusted him? Sure, volleyball did make him happy, but he didn't want to ruin your painting. This was big for you. This was your dream. He couldn't let himself potentially screw things up for you if he didn't do well. However, as he opens his mouth to turn down the offer, he sees that hopeful, bright sparkle in those big eyes of yours, he his mouth goes dry.

"I.. I'll do it!"

"Yay! Thank you so much, Kageyama!" You pump your fist and the bell rings. You put away the ice pack. "I have to go now, my next class is all away across the school!" you pick up your belongings, adrenaline rushing through you. He actually agreed! "You have your uniform today, right? We'll take the pictures after your practice today, so be careful and don't mess up your face! And don't fall asleep in class either! See ya later, coconut!"

Kageyama watches you leave, frozen in shock. Pictures? Modeling? Coconut? He was just helpless when you looked at him like that, wasn't he? Why was he a coconut? What did he get himself into? What was he going to do?

No, he already gave you his word. You trusted him with this! He walks back to class determined. You've done so much for him! You tutored him just so he could continue playing volleyball when you didn't even know him! It's only fair that he helps you out with your dream in art too, no matter how embarrassing it may be for him! He promised he would help you trust him fully, so if you trusted him with this modeling stuff, this was like the first step, right?

-

"Uh, so do I need to pose or something?" Kageyama shifted his weight from side to side, squeezing the volleyball in his hands as you prepared your camera. Artsy stuff was all sorta weird, right? (But you weren't weird at all! He didn't mean it in a bad way.) He gulps, preparing himself for whatever. 

Practice had ended, and thankfully Mr. Takeda allowed you two to use the gym to take the pictures. You reply to him, not looking up from your camera, fixing the lens. "Oh, don't worry about doing anything different. I just need you to serve the ball and I'll take a picture!"

Kageyama blinks, "That's it?". If it would be just that, then he was saved!

"Yeah, you'll look so cool!" you look through your lens, finding a good angle to take the picture at. Kageyama's cheeks tint, you thought he was cool?

"Alright, tell me when you're ready! Make sure you put everything into it, like you're actually in a match!" He nods and tosses the ball in his hands a few times, exhaling and shutting his eyes. If you thought he was cool, then he was gonna serve the coolest serve ever.

He snaps open his eyes, now completely focused and his nerves long gone. He could clearly visualize the players on the other side of the court. He sprints forward and tosses the ball up, his toned legs launch him high into the air.

He looked so strong, and you hold your breath, keeping your hands steady as you watch him through the lens. You could never get tired of watching him, huh?

When he reaches the apex of his jump, you snap the picture and waves of goosebumps prickle your skin as his hand connects with the ball and slaps it all the way across the court. If you tried to receive that, your arms would probably fall off!

"How was that?" Kageyama picks up the ball and runs to your side, trying to see the pictures. His lips quivered in anticipation and concern. How could one boy be so intense one minute and so adorable the next?

You check the photo and your chest fills with pride at how nice it turned out. He has that same fiery focus in his eyes, that aura of sheer confidence. It took you back to the very first day you saw him. It was sort of inevitable that you would end up liking him, wasn't it?

"It looks great! Thank you, Kageyama!" you beam up at him as he zips up his jacket and clutch your camera to your chest.

"I-it's no problem..." he scratches the nape of his neck as you both tidy up. When you finish, he slings both his and your bags over his shoulder. "I'll walk you home," he shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks out the door.

"Huh?! Wait-" you cut yourself off and sigh. There was no point, no matter how many time you told him not to he would just end up walking you home anyway. It was sweet though, so you didn't really mind. Spending time with him was just great. You just hoped it wouldn't get annoying for him. It would kill you if you were a burden to him later.

"Hey, at least let me carry my bag, it's heavy, right?" You walk next to him and tug at your bag. He just finished practice and even stayed late for you, and he was carrying your bag too?! Was he crazy?!

"...If it's heavy then I'll carry it. You'll hurt your back," he grumbles and he shrugs your hand off of your bag.

"Says the one carrying three bags!" you huff and follow after him.

-

"See you tomorrow, Kageyama!" you take your keys from your pocket and opening the door.

"Bye, see you," he hands you your bag and you nod, walking in and locking the door.

You watch through your window as he jogs home in the other direction. Did he ever get tired? Hopefully he wouldn't over work himself one day, he would get a mouthful from you if he did.

You greet your mom and run upstairs, hooking up your camera to your computer and printing the picture. You stick it on your wall with a piece of your favourite washi tape with a triumphant smile! You had a picture of your crush! Maybe one day you could ask Kageyama to take a picture with you. That's still something that just friends do, so it wouldn't be too weird.

More importantly, you finally knew what you were doing for that exhibition! You had a little over a month now, and you were lying if you said you weren't nervous. It would be have to be fully detailed, your best work. Well, no time to panic! Time to get started! You crack your knuckles with an excited grin.

You open your supplies drawer and slap your forehead.

You were all out of most of the colours you needed for the painting, and the only clean canvas you had left was about the size of an A4 paper. Lately, you've been doing so much digital art, you've forgotten to restock on supplies. You had to go shopping!

Well, it's Saturday tomorrow! You could totally go pick up supplies at that cute shop in the mall.

Oh wait, Saturday? Kageyama would be coming over! Would you have to cancel on him? No, you couldn't! You already told him you'd see him tomorrow... and really did want to spend some time with him..

An idea hits you and you whip your your phone out.

-

Before bed, Kageyama is reading some of your notes you lent him. He slaps his cheeks, trying to concentrate on memorizing this list, but all he can notice is how cute and neat your writing is. It really did suit you. He could imagine your soothing voice as he read the text.

His phone beeps and he rolls his eyes, it's probably Hinata teasing him about you again. When he told him and Yachi about the exhibition thing, he wouldn't shut up about how you 'definitely had a crush on him' or how you would 'probably would ask him on a date some time soon'. Stupid Hinata, trying to get his hopes up. Why would anyone, let alone someone like you like him?

It definitely wouldn't be a text from you, you'd probably be asleep now, or watching that new show you told him about. He yawns, blinking away his sleepiness as he reads the notification.

He sees your name and nearly flings his phone across the room.

From: _____ < 3  
To: Kageyama Tobio

yo yo coconut boi uwu  
change of plans for tomorrow  
meet me at 12 at the mall instead !!!!  
i ran out of art supplies! :(  
i need to buy lots of paint and a big canvas and i can't carry it all by myself :((  
we go back to my house after  
if u can't then tell me! it's ok I don't mind if u dont want

Kageyama hid his grin behind his hand out of habit, grabbing his volleyball and squeezing it like a stress ball. His chest was going to explode! Was this actually a date invitation?! Was Hinata right?! It was either that, or that thing that he heard Tanaka and Nishinoya crying about, the friend-zone. Please for the love of volleyball don't let him be in the friend-zone.

This was fake, right? Hinata was probably playing some stupid prank. He refreshed the message repeatedly, hands shaking as he realized it was real. An actual, genuine message sent from your number. He took a screenshot with a shaky breath and sent it to that other group.

Hinata had made a group chat with him and Yachi so he could send "updates" on you and him and to give him advice. He never really thought he needed it until now. Why was what happened between you two their business as well?

From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

[1 attachment]  
Sned help  
Is this date invitiattion or frieend zone

From: Dumbass  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

HO MY GOd KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAA  
I KNEW IT HAHAHAHAAHAH

He scrunches his face up like he ate something sour. There he goes again, overreacting. The group name was so dumb, but he still had no idea how to change it. He really hated texting here, but he had no choice. He had no idea what to send you. He huffs through his nose as he types.

From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

DUMBASS SHUT UP OR I WILL BLCOK YOU  
THJS ISNT FUNNY I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY  
AND CHANGE THE DAMN GROUP NAME ALREADY

From: Dumbass  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

u cnat block me this is virtual!!  
we're not even playing vball right now wtf block u talking bout  
& I will NEVER change it HAHAHAH

From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

dumbass I cna block u online and u won't be able to send ANYONE messgaes anymore.

From: Dumbass  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

WIAIT NO KAGEYAMA DONT BLOCK MEEEE I NEED TO TEXT KENMA!!  
YACHI HELP MEEEE

From: Yachi  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

.... that's not what happens when you block someone

From: Dumbass  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

PHEW!  
and YAY YACHI IS HERE  
CRUSHGEYAMA IS COMPLET

From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

what do I do Yachi pls help  
Hinata is too stupid

From: Yachi  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!  
text her back!! Say yess!!  
I don't think you're in the friend zone  
I think _____ might be interested in you!!

From: Dumbass  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

TOLD U SO HEHEHEH  
and I'm not stupid >:(

From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

oh god  
hinata shut up  
i still don know what to say

From: Yachi  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

don't leave her waiting, she's gonna be nervous if you make her wait too long!  
just be natural and text her like it's normal.

From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: CRUSHGEYAMA!!!!

thank  
I will try

-

Meanwhile, you're wallowing in your own regret and self pity, groaning into a pillow as you read over what you sent Kageyama.

It's been a whole fifteen minutes since he read it! He's never taken this long to text you back! Did he hate you? He probably hated you! You inhale and rub at your face, wheezing in distress. You were right, weren't you? You were probably a burden, he was annoyed by how much time he had to spend with you! Were you too pushy about the exhibition thing? Did he just agree because he felt he needed to? The more you think about it, the worse you feel. You grew more paranoid with every passing second, staring at the time stamp intently, until he replies.

From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: _____

Hi _____  
Sure I'll be there  
See u tomorrow  
Go rest now  
: )

Oh goodness, phew! He (probably) didn't hate you! You were just overthinking! It was such a sweet text too, he was always so polite. Your heart still beating a mile a minute, you type in a short reply, wishing him good night. You didn't want to seem too excited or too disinterested. Smiling at your phone, you set an alarm and pass out into your pillow shortly after.

-

"Okay, I'll make it!" You fist pump, running as fast as you could without ruining your hair. Turns out, your phone was on silent and you woke up with only a little over an hour to get ready.

Turning a corner, you take a breath in anticipation. Hopefully your outfit was fine. You wanted to go for something that was cute, but not like you tried too hard to impress him. Kageyama had never talked to you about any of his romantic experiences, has he ever had a crush? Well, no use in thinking about that now. Now, time to find a good place to wait for him-

"_____! Over here!"

He was already here?!

You couldn't believe your eyes as he stood there, waving at you from next to the entrance. Oh god, you had kept him waiting! Maybe the time on your phone was wrong?

"K-Kageyama! Hi!" you bounce up the steps, waving at him frantically. Oh god, ____, just calm down! "Um, sorry if I kept you waiting! I was the one who invited you, darn it, I should've came earlier than you!"

"Erm, no don't worry! I came earlier cuz, uh.. I had to buy something for my mom too.." he says slowly, scratching the back of his head, not meeting your eyes.

"Oh, really? Where is it? I could carry it in my bag for you if you want!" you smile and he shakes his head so fast you hope he's not dizzy.

"No no! It's okay, uh- I'll just put it in my pocket! Let's go to that store already."

You blink in confusion, why was he acting so weird? He hasn't been this awkward around you since you met... Well, let's ignore it for now. "Um, sure! It's this way," as you lead Kageyama through the mall, you grow flustered and silent.

He looks really nice, somehow better than usual. Sure, you've seen him out of his uniform tons of times, but usually he just wears sports wear at your house. Today he's wearing something more casual, but he still looks stylish. He could be a model. Well, he sorta was a model, he was modeling for you, but that was beside the point.

You look up at him discreetly, he's been quiet for a while. He seems to be looking anywhere but you. You were a bit worried now, was he okay? His face was even more tense than usual. Did he not want to be here? You pout and look at the floor. Maybe you were right about being a burden?

"Uh, ____? Is this the store?"

You look up and the sight of all of those glorious art supplies immediately lifts your mood! This shop was always your favourite, they had everything you needed and more. It was like heaven for you, but hell for your wallet.

"Yes! Let's go!"

-

"Oh my gosh, they finally have these!" Your eyes light up and you squeal with a happy lilt in your voice.

"Kageyama, look! I finally found these after so long! They're my favourite pens to do line art in, and I ran out of ink but they're finally back! I'm so happy I found these, they're always out of stock-" you grin and clutch the pack of pens in your hands, continuing to gush and explain. He didn't really understand, but he still listened. Seeing you so cheerful and in such a cute outfit... he gulped, scrunching up his face to avoid a smile. He didn't want to creep you out and ruin your mood.

He cursed himself, he was acting so awkward today. Hinata and Yachi told him not to be late, so he came extra early, but he didn't want you to know that. You'd probably find it weird. He had a tense scowl on his face, he didn't know what to do. Was this supposed to be like a date or not? Should he be acting normal? Or should he act differently?

He clenches his fist and huffs, he had no idea how to act on a date.

You close your eyes and sigh, putting the pens back on the shelf reluctantly. "Aww, but I'll have to wait. I'm gonna spend lots today on the paint and the canvas and I need to be more frugal-"

"Uh, do you want me to get them for you?" He picks the pens up and asks you as gently as he could. This was what usually happened on dates, right? In that one article he read online, it said you usually buy something for the other person. These pens would be perfect, then. They were what you needed, and he didn't like seeing you sad.

"Oh, no don't," you grimace and gently pull the pens from him. Ugh, your whining must have made him feel like you wanted him to get them for you! You already felt that you were being overbearing, so you definitely wouldn't let him spend one coin! "They're way too expensive! I don't want you to waste your money on me, okay?"

"But you're wasting your money on me..."

You lightly bump him on the shoulder. "It's not wasting money, I'm doing this cuz I want to, okay? This is what you signed up for when you agreed to this!" you smile. "Thanks for offering, but don't worry about it, okay? Now let's go look at the paint!" you tug him along to the oil paints with a bounce. Kageyama is not satisfied.

"Oooh, Kageyama, do you think I should try this brand? I haven't tried it before but I think this is a good match for your hair... or should I just go for the one I always buy? Hmmm..." you were completely absorbed in the products in front of you, checking the picture of him on your phone and comparing it to different tubes of paint. Okay, you're distracted. Secret mission time! He was going to get those pens for you whether you wanted him to, or not. Ugh, he wished he brought his cap, or his sunglasses for a quick disguise.

While you shopped, he quickly slid to the cashier, picking up the pens on the way. He paid as quietly as he could, eyes shifting around, checking if you've noticed him. 'Be normal.... be normal...' he told himself again and again as he took out his wallet. The poor cashier shook at the dark aura he was emitting.

Gosh, he didn't know pens could be so expensive, he'd have to be careful with his allowance now. But, it was all worth it to make you happy! Milk cartons were cheap, anyway. Now, just to hide them in your bag...

Kageyama made his way back to the paints section, peeking as stealthily as he could from behind corners. You were crouched down in a tiny ball at the bottom of a shelf, tapping your chin. He snorted, you were still mumbling, wondering which paint you should get. He tiptoed as quietly as he could, trying to to rustle the paper bag behind his bag. He crouched down slowly, he held his breath and his hands shook as he slipped the package into your small handbag. Just a little further... just a little more... and drop it!

"Kageyama!" you stand up abruptly.

"Y-Yeah?" he scrambles to his feet, nearly falling flat on his face yet again. Oh no, you noticed, didn't you? He wanted it to be a surprise!

"Okay, I just need a canvas, and we can get going!" he sighs in relief as you skip to another aisle, you hadn't noticed. He stifles a yawn and follows behind you. "Kageyama! Please help?"

He turns the corner in a flash, "What's wrong? Do you want me to carry the basket?" he snorts again, seeing you on your very tiptoes, reaching for a huge canvas on the top shelf.

"....I can't reach it. Don't laugh at me!" You plop down to your feet with an annoyed pout, leaning against the shelf.

Kageyama straightened his back to seem even taller and sneered down at you, sliding the canvas off the shelf with ease.

You give a frustrated laugh and cross your arms, stomping off to the cashier. "Yeah, yeah, we all get it, I'm short! Now lemme go pay..." 

-

"Hey, Kageyama?" you look up at him, twiddling your phone in your hand. "Wanna take a picture together?" This was your chance to get a cute picture of him, so you were gonna take it!

He nearly drops the large canvas he's holding, standing stiff like a scared cat. "A-A picture?"

"Yeah, why not? I, uhm, I had a lot of fun today, so I wanna have a memory of it..." you look up at him hopefully and he turns away, pouting.

"...I'll ruin the picture." He mumbles.

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

He looks at you briefly and then at the floor, "Well.. You have a nice smile and I don't..." your cheeks reddened and heart squeezed at his sincerity.

"Huh? Who says you don't have a nice smile? I think your smile is g-great!"

"Really?" He looked at you suspiciously and confused, as if he didn't believe you. You gave a strong nod in return.

"Mmh... m'kay..." he mumbles and you cheer, bouncing to his side and turning on your camera.

He has to bend down a bit to stay in the frame, and you flinch a bit at his expression. His eyebrows pinched together and mouth curled up harshly, it seems that he's glaring more than smiling. "Just relax, okay? It's just me!" You pat his hard back soothingly and tension melts off him at your touch.

He still glances at you unsurely and you pull a funny face. He smiles and scoffs at you, and before he can hide his face behind his palm you snap the picture.

"H-Hey! I wasn't ready!" He tries to snatch your phone from you, but you've already curled up, tightening your arms so he can't reach it. Ugh, he must have looked terrible. You would definitely never want to be around him anymore, why did he even-

"Kageyama, you look really nice!" You straighten and look up at him, showing him the photo with stars in your eyes. He stares at the photo in shock. He was actually... smiling? Was that actually him? He felt chills go down his spine. It felt unsettling to see that on his own face, like he was looking at his evil twin, or something.

He takes the phone and looks at you in the picture, and he bites his lip at the airy smile on your face. You looked pretty...

"S-send this photo to me..." he thrusts his phone back to you and continues walking. He was looking at the photo for too long! He didn't wanna get caught gawking at you.

"Sure!" You smile and walk by his side, looking at the photo for a bit longer, biting back a grin. It turned out so well! Thank goodness you actually mustered up the courage to ask him. Should you set it as your lock screen? No, that'd be really creepy, and he'd definitely notice!

"Tobio! How's my precious little junior?"

"Oikawa?!"

Kageyama stops in his tracks and you look up from your phone to find a tall, fluffy haired boy. He had a cheeky expression, holding up a peace sign. He seemed nice enough, but the peeved expression on Kageyama's face and the way he stood in front of you almost protectively said otherwise.

"U-Uh, hi! I'm ____, Kageyama's friend," you smile politely up at Oikawa.

"Aw, how cute, little shortie. I'm Oikawa Tooru! I was Tobio's senior in middle school." he pats your head and your smile falls. He just had to point out your height, didn't he?

Kageyama grunts and clenches his fists when Oikawa pats your head, "Sorry, Oikawa, we're busy now, so-"

"Ah! I see. Sorry for interrupting your date!" Oikawa chuckles and smirks smugly, and both your faces burst into flames.

You're rendered speechless, while Kageyama sputters, "O-Oikawa- We're- we're just- we're not on a-"

"Oh it's fine Tobio, don't be shy! You've grown up haven't you?" He pats Kageyama on the shoulder. "I'll get going now, have fun, and look forward to losing to me again!" Oikawa jeers, sauntering off somewhere else.

It.. it looked like you guys were on a date? Oh gosh, it totally did! Shopping, and taking pictures together, anyone would have mistaken you guys for a couple! Was that why Kageyama was so uncomfortable?! It was your fault!

"U-Uh, ____, let's go," Kageyama peeks at you from over his shoulder and begins walking.

A thick silence settles in, both of you deep in thought. Kageyama scowled at the floor, your face was so red when talking with Oikawa. He knew the effect Oikawa had on girls, hopefully you wouldn't be swayed by his charms. It was either that, or were you embarrassed by what Oikawa said? What if being mistaken as his girlfriend embarrassed you? He wouldn't blame you, but he didn't know what he'd do if that was the case.

You peer up at Kageyama and try to break the ice. "U-uh, my mom's making pork curry today! Your favourite!"

"Oh? That's cool," he glances at you and back at the floor monotonously. Your chest drops, he really was bothered. Usually when your mom made curry, he would be so excited. Was it really that embarrassing to be mistaken as your boyfriend? You really were wasting his time, like you thought you were. You had to apologise.

"U-Um, Kageyama, can we talk?" You stop walking and clench your fists and square your jaw, preparing yourself.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, sure," he turns, eyes widening at your serious tone.

"I..." you gulp, swallowing your embarrassment, "I'm sorry!" Your voice shakes, ringing out on the quiet street.

You look up at him nervously, and he only tilts his head questioningly. You sigh and continue. "I... noticed you were uncomfortable today.. I hadn't realized people might have thought that we were... y'know... dating. Not until Oikawa pointed it out..."

Kageyama's eyes soften, "Oh, um, Oikawa always says weird things, so don't worry," he tries to comfort you, reaching a hand out awkwardly.

"It's not just that!" You fiddle with the strap of your handbag, " I'm sorry if I get... annoying.. I just, I like spending time with you! And I feel like, I might have asked too much of you. We already spend lots of time together and now that I asked to paint you, we'll spend even more time together and maybe you'll get tired of me... And I feel like I might have been too forceful about the painting thing... so I just want you to know if you don't feel comfortable doing it, I'm fine if you don't want to! I'll just- I'll find something else, and-"

"Are you crazy?!" Kageyama's shout makes you flinch and shut up. He's pouting, but he doesn't seem like he's angry.

"Of course I like spending time with you! I'll never get tired of it! You've done so much for me, y'know? If I didn't like you, or want to do anything for you, I wouldn't have agreed to it!" He huffs and clicks his tongue, "And who said you're annoying?! If you were annoying, I wouldn't have came extra early today cuz I didn't want to make you wait-" he saps his hand over his mouth, clearing his throat. You felt so touched, you pinched your wrist to check if you were dreaming, staring up at him in shock. 

"F-Forget that last part...." he tuts and turns to continue walking. "And uh... check your bag..." he scratches his nose. 

"Hmm?" you pull your handbag open cautiously, what did he mean? Rummaging around, you gasp when you find a paper bag and open it, it was those pens you wanted! 

"Kageyama, what?! How did you- when did-" you chuckle in disbelief and run a hand through your hair, "I told you not to, ya big dummy! How did someone clumsy like you manage to be so sneaky?!" you slap his arm weakly, a big dumb grin on your face. You felt like flying, you couldn't believe this boy.

"Who the hell are you calling clumsy?!" he scoffs and sighs. "Anyway... you're not annoying... believe me now? Let's go already, I'm hungry."

"Yep!" you skip by his side, "Heh, thank you... looks like this coconut has a soft shell!"

"Sh-shut up! I'm not soft! And will you stop calling me a coconut already?!"


	7. a team, and some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! Chapter 7 is back up!!! I'm so sorry again for the delay with this one. If you didn't see my notice from before, I had uploaded this chapter once, but I then unpublished it to change where it ended, for pacing purposes. Everything is pretty much the same, but it's now longer and has another scene at the end. I promise that nothing like this will happen again, I felt very unprofessional making you all wait so long for an update and then deleting it right after, but I really want this story to be the best that I can make it. Thank you again to everyone reading, supporting, and your patience. It truly means the world to me!

Thanks again for the food, mom!"

"Thank you ma'am." Kageyama bows his head as your mom coos at him for the millionth time that night.

"Aww, no problem! Go have fun!" you and Kageyama trot upstairs as your mom waves you both off. Closing the door of your room behind you, you beam at him as he sits at your desk.

"You want some milk?"

"Hm?" Kageyama looks up from flipping through your notebooks, tapping his chin in thought. "Nah, I'm okay."

"Okay, I'll be right back- wait what?" you do a double take, already halfway out of your door. Did you hear him right? "Who are you and what have you done with the real Kageyama?!"

"H-Huh? What the heck do you mean? Of course I'm real.." he curls his mouth up into a pout, cheeks reddening at the little smirk on your face.

"The real Kageyama would never say no to milk!" you cross your arms over your chest and giggle as you lean against your wall. Before getting to work, it would be fun to chat with him for a bit.

"I-I'm just full, that's all..." he turns away with a huff.

"Yeah, you really liked the curry today, didn't you? You ate so much!"

"Yeah, so what? I was hungry..." he grumbles.

"I never said it was a bad thing, hehe." you chuckle as you take off your jacket and hang it up. "And uh.. I like it when you eat lots. You're always practicing for so long, so you need energy." you smile bashfully at him, cheeks heating up. It made you feel all warm and a little bit sick inside, saying something sweet to him like that. Even though you came to terms with liking him, this sweet stuff still made your heart skip.

Kageyama froze at your words and you curse yourself. Darnit! Earlier today you were worried about being overbearing and there you go again! You just made everything awkward again didn't you?

"D-Don't worry about me.. Aren't you the one who stays up painting till 5am?"

"Hey! That was only like, once..." you trail off as he shoots you a sharp, knowing look and you fake a cough into your elbow, turning to your supply drawer to hide your red cheeks. "O-okay, maybe only... a lot... but don't hold that against me! I was in the zone, okay?" you set your canvas on your easel, mentally kicking yourself, wondering if that cough sounded too fake.

You switch on your speaker, calm, muted beats flow through the air and through you. Taking a big exhale, you feel tension rolling off of you. "And I'm about to get into the zone again! Painting time!" you happily exclaim in a sing-song tone.

"Huh? Painting time?" Kageyama asks timidly and you proceed to rip the plastic off of your canvas, relishing in the feel of the fresh material.

"Yeah, why?"

"What about studying..?"

"Well, you have my notes, right? Just ask me if you can't understand anything."

"But..." he huffs and you turn, seeing his dejected pout.

"Aw, why don't you try studying by yourself once? You're intelligent so I'm sure you can do it. Not that I don't want to help you, but it could help you," you offer him a gentle smile. "You can ask me about anything you don't get whenever you want."

"Uh.." Kageyama gulped his nerve down. You thought he was intelligent so he would prove that to you! Like hell he was gonna wimp out, hmmph. "Sure." he nods, resolve in his voice, which washes away as he scans his eyes over the first page of your notes.

"_____?" after a few minutes, he calls for you.

"What part do you not understand?" you look up from prepping your pallete.

"Everything.." he admits defeated. He would have to prove his smarts another time.

You exhale through your nose, endeared at his little pout. "Well, I guess 'the zone' can wait..."

-

"Do you understand it now?"

You peer up at Kageyama with a serene expression, smiling at the way he tapped his chin, muttering to himself as he deciphers your notes. He had been working so hard today, this topic was hard for even you to grasp at first but he still tried hard, like always.

"Uh..." He turns to face you and nods his head slowly. "I think I get it."

"Great!" You clap your hands in excitement, flipping through your textbook. "Now, just answer these, I'm gonna get started with the painting, okay? Tell me if you need anything."

"Okay," he gives you a little thumbs up and you stand up with a bounce.

You crack your knuckles, stretching out your back picking up your palette again as Kageyama reads over the notes once more. You squeeze your paints out on your palette, taking a deep breath. Your eyes bore into the reference image, brush hovering over the canvas. You click your tongue, suddenly nervous to start. It was always scary to start a painting, what if you ruined a perfectly good canvas? What if you messed up? What if Kageyama would be disappointed, especially how you were going on and on about that stupid 'zone' earlier. You really did miss that basketball anime way too much.

You flick your eyes to your table, seeing him bent over his paper, scribbling his answers down. Phew, he wasn't watching. However, even if he wasn't watching, you still had to do your best! This painting wasn't just for him, this exhibition could get your name known across the country! You had to show everyone what you could do, and a little shyness because of a crush wasn't going to stop you.

You start out with the base colours, blocking out the background and basic shapes of the image. You bite the inside of your cheek, trying concentration on getting all the proportions right. You feel your body relaxing, getting into the flow you had when you drew.

"____?" Kageyama calls out from across the room.

"Yeah?" You respond, mixing some paints meticulously, trying to get his skin tone right. 

"I'm finished."

"Really? That's great!" You spare him a quick smile and turn back to your work.

As you paint, you're surprised at how comfortable you feel with his presence there, you were scared for nothing! Kageyama, on the other hand, doesn't know what to do with himself. He didn't really want to study any more, so he could go home if he wanted to. But he really wanted to spend some more time with you, and he wanted to see you paint. You had spent practically the whole day together, and he would feel lonely without you. He glances up at you painting, and clicks his tongue. Did you feel comfortable painting with him there? Distracting you would be the worst.

You can't help but feel his intense aura hanging stiff in the air, and when he clicks his tongue you speak up.

"Uhm, Kageyama? Do you need anything?" you ask, tucking your hair behind your ear.

"Huh? No, I'm good." He replies, his train of thought broken.

"Well, um, you wanna watch me paint?" You ask, and he slides over to you in your desk chair without a word.

You continue painting, humming to the beat of the song and Kageyama gulps, enraptured with you. He would never get enough of just watching you like this, the way your eyes seemed to calculate each stroke, so focused yet relaxed as you delicately glided you brush. Your hair was slipping from behind your ear and he had to fight the urge to tuck it into place. Even though you weren't the best singer (neither was he), he could listen to your little hums all day.

At that moment, it hit him again, just how much you mean to him, and how grateful he was that he was able to be close with you like this. It all started as a little puppy crush, but now you were one of,the only people he felt he could truly be himself around. You were so unbelievably patient, funny, and beautiful.

Spending the whole day with someone was something he usually hated. People exhausted him most of the time, but with you, there was none of that. With you, it was safe, it was comfort. He couldn't understand how you could ever think he found you annoying, when he himself couldn't process why someone like you would want to spend time with someone like him.

It felt so sappy and made his face pucker up to admit it, but if this was what love was, it was torture. But he never wanted it to end.

But, could you ever feel the same way? Did he even deserve you? You did mention not wanting to date anyone, so was he just digging his own grave?

"Hey, Kageyama?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think I can make it as an artist? Did I disappoint you?" you hold your breath and look at him hopefully, fiddling with the end of your brush.

"D-Disappoint? What makes you think that?"

"Well, I sorta, um, I feel like I hyped myself up too much and got your expectations too high. And you were really quiet, so I didn't know what you were thinking..." you mumble and stir some paints with a pout.

"Tch.. I was just.. thinking about somethin'. Don't worry about it..." he gulps before continuing, turning his face to the floor. "You're... amazing, alright? Of course you'll make it." he peers up at your happy smile and his chest twangs. "Y'know, sometimes... I'm not good with... people. And stuff. So if anyone is disappointing here, its me. So, from here on out.. I-I'll be there for you in whatever way I can. We're a team now."

"Kageyama..." you breathe out, chest pounding at his sudden proclamation. You knew how much a team meant to him, and how hard it must have been to trust someone like that, so knowing he feel that way about you... you were rendered speechless.

"I need to repay you... you're always so... nif.. nuh.. nice." he gives a small smile and shakily, he sticks his pinky out. "Pinky promise."

Your chest feels light. You squeeze his pinky in yours and it takes you all your strength not to tackle him in a hug. Didn't he already know how he's saved you? This boy really did spoil you without even knowing it. You giggle and look at him fondly.

"Pinky promise."

-

And so on the month went, and it went by in a flash. Kageyama came over and you'd teach him the material he needed. He'd watch you paint and keep you company, and when he'd reluctantly leave you'd paint late into the night (well, technically morning but who cares). You've been losing a lot of sleep lately, having to keep up with both school work and having to keep up good progress on the painting.

And now was crunch time, one week left. You worked even longer, harder, and pushed yourself to exhaustion, but today was a little break from your cutthroat routine. You were shopping for dresses with your mom!

You art teacher passed out letters about the exhibition, and it was a pretty formal occasion. You never really bought too many dresses, and the ones you had we all too casual.

You chuckle every time you think of Kageyama's mortified face when you told him about the dress code, but the thought of him all sleek in a suit and tie made you shut right up.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad we're shopping for dresses! This reminds me of when I went shopping with my mom for my own prom." your mom exclaims as she flips through the clothing racks for yet another dress in your size, about half a dozen already in your arms. She was excited, like wanted you to try the whole store.

"Heh, mom, it's not prom though, its for my exhibition thingy!"

"I know that, honey, but let a woman dream."

Your mom continues her search and your thoughts wonder as You clutch he dresses to your chest. Prom, huh? You hadn't thought about that in a long time. You thought that you might have gone with Kubota one day, but now that just left a sour taste in your mouth. If Kageyama would even want to go to prom, going with him would be the best.

BINGBING!

Your phone bings with a modification and you pull it out to check. It's a text from Kageyama!

From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: _____

Hi _____  
Is thsi suit ok?  
*this  
[1 attachment]

You inhale sharply, nearly coughing out loud at the picture he sent you. It was a picture of a mirror in a fitting room. He was clad in a sleek, dark suit with a navy blue tie. He held a cute little peace sign in one hand and his phone in he other, covering his face. The picture was a little blurry, his hand must have been shaky, but he still looked so elegant, the suit accentuating his long, toned limbs. He was absolutely gorgeous. How were you going to survive being next to him like that all night?!

You quickly save the picture and stare at it for a few seconds and your thoughts race. How should you reply?! You wanted to compliment him, but it shouldn't be too flirty. Or would it be better to be more forward?! Ugh, why did he have to cover his face. Well, you can't be choosy. You'd see his face in the suit on the day, anyway.

"Oooh! Blue, huh? Should have seen that coming. Put those red dresses back, honey. We're try the blue ones out so you'll match!"

"H-huh?!" You jump and clutch your phone to your chest, shocked at your mom peeking over your shoulder.

"Hehe, won't it be better if you and Kageyama matched?" Your mom smiles and picks out another navy blue dress.

You bite back a grin and mumble, "Heh, I guess..." you take your phone out and type in your reply to him. Didn't want him to wait too long!

From: _____  
To: Kageyama Tobio

hi kageyama!!!  
you look amazing! :D   
i'm shopping for a dress right now too, I might show u later huhu

Almost immediately, he replies.

From: Kageyama Tobio  
From: _____

Thank you : )  
I'm looking forward 2 it

"Oh honey, he really likes you, y'know?"   
Your mom sighs and smiles at you from across the clothing rack.

"H-Huh?! What makes you think that?!" you clamp your hand over your mouth at your volume. Kageyama liking you back? What a crazy thought...

"Sweetie, I was a teenager just like you once, and I've been around the block a few times. Do you see the way he talks to you? The way he looks at you? Kageyama obviously likes you, and to be frank, I think you might like him back." She pats your hair and you sputter. How did she find you out?!

"A-Am I really that obvious? How can you tell?" you mumble.

"Honey, I'm your mom! I know you. I mean, you're painting him! And I haven't seen you smile like you do around him in a while. You're pretty obvious, you know? You're lucky he's dense as a rock." She pats your hair and you pout.

"I'm not sure about him liking me back.. but okay, fine... I do like Kageyama.." you almost whisper. She had you beat, didn't she? Would you get that super intuition that she has if you ever became a mother? "And yeah, he's super dense!" You both chuckle, and it's nice and silent for a while. It was nice, opening up to your mom.

"And sweetie, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"What is it, mom?"

"I know that Kageyama is a great boy, but are you sure you like him for the right reasons?" her tone is suddenly serious and you tilt your head in confusion.

"The right reasons? What's that supposed to mean? I don't like him just for his looks.."

"I know you don't! No daughter of mine would ever be superficial like that! If you were, then I would- sorry, I'm getting off topic. It's just.. Well..." you mom pauses and looks at you, trying to find a way to gather her thoughts. "I know you don't like talking about Kubota, and whatever happened between you and him on Valentines Day... but-"

"Mom. I'm sorry, I really don't want to talk about him." you say gently as possible, wanting to get this topic over with.

"I know that, and you don't need to go into any details. I don't know what happened between you, but I know that he really hurt you... seeing what he did to you made my heart really ache. And I'm happy that Kageyama seems to be making you happy, but... uh, how do I phrase this..." she fiddles with some chiffon in the pile of dresses in her arms. "I want you to be sure he's not a rebound."

"A rebound? What does that mean?" you gulp, not liking where this is going.

"I just want you to think about it. Don't like him just to get your mind off of what happened before. It might end up really bad, especially when Kageyama likes you so much. If you end up losing interest, it'll really hurt him. And I'm sure that'll hurt you too." your mom sighs and continues, "I've been there before, and trust me. It won't be pretty for either of you."

Using Kageyama to get over Kubota? No, that couldn't be! You were over Kubota way before you met Kageyama, and you even spent so much time denying your feelings for him in the first place. Kubota would never be an option again. Besides, you really did care for Kageyama, and the last thing you'd want to do is hurt him. How would you ever lose interest in him? You feel frustration bubbling, how could your mom think that you would want to use him? That would be the cruelest thing anyone could do. That would make you just like Kubota.

You look up at her with furrowed eyebrows, but your eyes soften at her concerned expression. She didn't mean to offend you, she was just looking out for you. You give a soft smile and exhale, "I love you, and thank you for the concern, mom. But I'm very sure about my feelings." She pinches your cheek lovingly in return, a pretty grin on her face.

"That's all i wanted to hear, sweetie. I love you too. Now, do you prefer baby blue, or navy blue?"

-

You ended up going with a simple, navy blue dress. It wasn't too long or too short, and most importantly, it was nice and comfortable, with lots of room to breathe. You usually hated dresses, they were so uncomfortable, and tight, but this one was nice and flowed nicely. You needed to give your mom a hug, you were hopeless at choosing clothes.

Before you could chicken out, you send Kageyama a picture of you in the dress. Your mom helped you take it, thank goodness for her support. You tried to put on your most decent smile, and to your delight, you looked pretty darn okay in the dress!

From: _____  
To: Kageyama Tobio

[1 attachment]   
heyo  
is it nice? I thought it would be nice if we matched, huhu

Yeah, you did feel like you looked nice in the dress, but you couldn't help but feel anxious for his reply. What if it was too girly? What if it wasn't girly enough? What if he didn't like the dress? Of course, you weren't going to base your self worth on the thoughts of a boy, no matter if you liked him or not. You had already let someone destroy your self esteem and that wasn't going to happen ever again, but it had already been a few minutes since you sent the text and he hasn't replied. He usually replied quicker than that.

-

"Hmmm..." Kageyama sighs, tossing a volleyball into the air as he stretches on his bed. You said you would text him, and he had been waiting ever since. He did all the studying you told him to do, and his homework for once. It was too dark outside to practice volleyball in his yard. He'd already read all his comics ages ago, and the game you lent him was too hard, and he would be damned if he searched up a walkthrough like a coward. He wasn't particularly hungry, and dumbass Hinata wasn't bothering him about anything, so here he was, waiting for you.

His eyes flick over to the suit hanging on the wall, next to his uniform. Another formal event, huh? Sometimes he had to go to things like that for his parents' work, or for awards ceremonies for volleyball. He winced at some of those memories, especially some from last year. He did hate the tight ties and buttons and itchy collars, but these events were usually easy enough, considering he barely talked to anyone but his parents during them. Would he have to talk at your exhibition thing? What would he even say? Yeah, uh, I just got a picture taken of me and did nothing else to help while she stayed up all night for me. Hooray.

He was also... kind of excited though. Spending one of those events with you would definitely be more bearable, fun, even, regardless of the itchy collars. He smiled to himself, cheeks warming, he was so relieved you liked the suit. Taking pictures was not something he liked, and he probably had a billion different pictures on his phone, trying to take one that was decent. First, his tie would be crooked, then his collar wasn't straight, then his smile looked too creepy or the photo was too blurry. Thank goodness that Yachi told him he could cover up his face if he wanted to.

Setting his volleyball on the floor, he reaches for his phone, examining the picture he sent you again. Darnit, it still was a little blurry, huh? That was okay... Damnit, why did he listen to Hinata?! The peace sign looked so stupid. You must have laughed at him.

But then again, you wouldn't lie. You said he looked "amazing", which was most definitely an exaggeration but if you thought he looked okay then he looked just fine.

He sets his phone aside and continues tossing the ball over his head. There were so many types of dresses that ladies wore, what type would you wear? Probably something cute. What ever type of dress it was, he was sure you'd look even more amazing.

Maybe he should just sleep? Were you sleeping? He glanced at his clock on his bedside table, and pouted. It was probably best if you were sleeping by now. You were being stupid lately, not getting enough sleep. You yawned a lot in school, and the dark circles under your eyes made his chest hurt. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty, especially since you were staying up this late painting him... but that did make his chest hurt in a good way too, he guessed. The girl he liked trusted him this much with this huge thing for her life's dreams. It reminded him of his own dreams, volleyball, having to trust your teammates with everything on the court. You and him were a team, huh?

PING!!

Kageyama curses, dropping his ball on his face. He scrambles for his phone on top of his table before too much damage was done, clutching at his face, and he yells, knocking over a glass of milk. He sets it upright, and thankfully saves the notes you gave him from becoming a milky mess.

He frowns at the pool of white on his desk, what a waste of milk. Oh well, what mattered was that he saved your notes. What was that idiom you told him? No use crying over spilled milk. You'd probably laugh that he spilled the milk, but hopefully you'd be proud he'd remembered the idiom. Maybe he would tell you later, he thinks to himself an he runs to another room to grab a rag and cleans his mess.

He cleans as fast as he can, and grabs his phone, nearly dropping it at your messages. You looked like an angel, your hair falling perfectly and framing that bright smile of yours. The dress was cute too, and you wanted to match with him!? Wasn't that something you would do with the person you're dating?! Staying with you all evening, in matching outfits... he had high stamina in matches but he didn't know if his heart could take this. At least he could prepare himself for what was to come.

Gulping down his nerves, he shakily typed out a reply. He had to give you a nice compliment, just like that article said!

From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: ____

It looks ncie  
*nice  
You'look great in it  
: )

You slap your cheeks and giggle at his texts. The way he texted was always so cute and polite, the little typos were nothing but endearing, the awkward little smiley faces, his simple little compliments never failed to make you grin. It's plain for everyone to see that it's hard for Kageyama to give compliments, so to get such a sincere one from him made your heart sing.

Typing out a thank you, you switch your radio on and crack your knuckles, taking a hearty swig of that iced coffee you brought home from the mall. Energised from your little talk and your heart full of fuzzy feelings, there was nothing else to do but to put those fluffy feelings for him into your art. Time to get to work!

-

"_____?"

"Mhmmm...."

"_____, wake up."

A warm, gentle hand shakes at your shoulder. "Mhh.. five more minutes, mom...." you slur and nuzzle into what you think is your pillow. This was definitely the best sleep you've had in a while, and you weren't giving it up so easily. Since when did your pillows smell this nice?

"I-I'm not- uh- Mh! _____, we're here already. Time to get up."

"Hmm?" you sit up groggily and rub the sleep away, revealing a stiff Kageyama. "Huh? What happened?..." you yawn, still disoriented. Kageyama gulps and scratches the back of his neck.

"Uh.. You fell asleep.. on me. And we're here." You were at the exhibition already!?!

"Wait, what?!" you wake right up at his words, Oh god, this is what you get for pulling all those all-nighters! Please, don't let him feel awkward! "Oh god, Kageyama I'm so so sorry! I-I promise it won't happen again! Its just that I pulled a lot of all-nighters for the past month and then when I finished painting we watched that horror show together and I can't stop thinking about that one ghos-"

"D-Don't remind me of that show!" Kageyama almost jumps from his seat, hairs seeming to stand on edge. "I-It's not that I'm scared of the show.. just uh.. it was really dumb. I don't get scared, okay?"

You exhale and calm down with a smile. "Hmm.. whatever you say!"

"Shh! I'm being honest, okay? I'm not a little baby," he pouts. "And anyway.. I don't mind that you uh.. slept on me. I always fall asleep on you after matches and it's only fair...." he turns away and his fingers fiddle with the ends of his tie.

Your heart leaps in your chest at the red tint on his cheeks and you can't help but let a little giggle slip out. "Thank you!"

"Oi lovebirds! It's showtime!"

"Yeah, _____! Let's go!"

You perk up at your art friends, filing off the bus excitedly. It's a miracle for sure, how much they all cleaned up. Lately, the whole art department looked like they had never known a bed in their lives. It was amazing what caffeine could do for someone, you included.

As if a switch is flipped you almost inflate, quietly squealing to yourself, fixing loose hairs. "Kageyama, is my hair okay?!"

"Of cour-"

"Okay, let's go!" you grab Kageyama's hand and speed off the bus to join your peers. "I swear they better have transported my painting here safely or so help me I will.. uh.. oh god."

Your voices dies out and you stop in your tracks, looking at the sheer size and presence of the gallery. Was your work seriously in here?! Would your work even compare to anyone else's here?! It looked so professional...What if you go in and you're the least talented one there? There'll be people are from all over the country! What'll you do if you find out you had no chance to make it from the get-go?

"_____? W-We need to go in." Kageyama looks down at you with a concerned expression. 

"I.... I'm just scared." you almost whimper.

He tilts his head to the side and his silky hair swooshes with it. "Why? This is your dream, right?"

Kageyama's words slap you in the face. He was right, this was what you wanted to do! Your dream! You couldn't let any self doubt get the best of you, especially now. You had worked yourself to the bone, day and night making sure everything in that painting was done to the best of your ability and it looked banging if you had anything to say about it! You were gonna kill it!

You squeeze Kageyama's hand which you realise is still intertwined with yours.

"Yeah... I can do this! And I have the best teammate ever here by my side!" you beam up at him with a new fire in your eye.

It takes all of Kageyama's might not to recoil in shock and delight when you squeezed his hand, and even more to not smack himself in the face to check if this was a dream. (You had been the one asleep, not him. Don't be dumb, Tobio.) Mustering up the nicest smile he could, he tentatively squeezes your hand in return.

"Yeah.. same here."

You skip to the doors with a new spring in your step, hand in hand with the boy you like. This was day was yours, and it was time to seize it!

"Well, let's do this!"


	8. a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm finally back!! I'm so so sorry for the long wait with this one. It's been like, 5 months since I last updated and I feel terrible about it! I really have no excuse for taking this long. other than my personal life has just been really messy and terrible lately. This period of my life has definitely been the hardest, and I haven't had any motivation to write. (I'm a little better now though, don't worry!) Plus, I really wanted to make this chapter super long, but now that i think about it, I would have never released the chapter if I made if as long as I planned, and I think this shorter chapter would be better for the pacing of the story. I hope you enjoy it, this is a turning point for the story!!! and please remember that I will NEVER drop this story until I finish it! I hope you read it till the end, I won't leave you guys waiting this long ever again! Thank you for the support! still receiving kudos even though I haven't updated in like, 29483 years really warmed my heart and gave me strength to write, I love you all!! (also happy 4/20 bday to my baku baku boom boom blasty boyo. i love him with all my heart and my next story will be about him ;3)

"Whoa.."

You and Kageyama both exhale, taking in the splendor of the gallery. It looked even bigger in the inside, and the ceiling was glass, letting the natural sunlight seep in. The floor and walls were an immaculate white. It made the vibrancy of the pristine installations and painting even more piercing. It smelled like paint, and it was so quiet, you could only hear the clicking of shoes on the marble floor. In the middle of the hall sat a beautiful grand piano, the interior of which glittered a buttery gold.

 

"This is... so cool!"

You squeeze Kageyama's hand tighter, speed walking through the hall like a kid in a candy shop. The walls were littered with beautiful work, all different sizes and shapes and textures. It was so interesting to see how different everyone was.

"Everyone here is so talented, Kageyama! Isn't it cool? Look at how different everyone's styles are... It's fun looking at everyone's work..."

"See? Nothing to be nervous about, right?"

"Mhmm!" you nod with a bubbly grin on your cheeks.

"Yo, everyone! Our stuff's over here!" Your club mate hollers from around the corner. You walk briskly, and in your eagerness to see the rest of Karasuno's work, you accidentally drop Kageyama's hand.

You smile at everyone's work, and their proud faces. All your club members had worked so hard for the past few weeks. You all gave up countless hours of sleep and relaxation, all for today. Moments like these, seeing everyone so happy reminded of just how much you loved art in the first place.

"Guys, I'm so proud of us! Everyone's work is so good! Right, Kageya- Huh?"

Instinctively you turn to Kageyama at your side, however, he's not there. Oh god, where did he go? Did he get lost? How could you lose someone as huge as him?!

You hear footsteps from afar, and see that more people from other school have come in. Oh goodness, you had to find Kageyama before it got too crowded! You stand on your tippy toes, squeezing through the crowd. Where could he have gone?

 

You turn around with a huff and there you spot him! His head of smooth, black hair pokes through the crowd of your club mates who were surrounding him. What was he even doing there?

"Kageyama! I thought I lost you...." you call out to him, but your voice hushes and your mouth goes dry when you see what he was looking at.

 

He was looking at your painting, hanging right there, bold and bright against the blank white wall.

 

He was staring so intently, his lips parted ever so slightly, yet he seemed to hold a bated breath. His eyes wide, with an almost childlike curiosity and a sparkle in them full of wonder. The reflection of the ceiling lights danced in his eyes like fireflies as his eyes darted around the canvas. His eyelashes, long and thick, cast delicate shadows on his slender cheek.

You wanted, needed to know if he liked your painting, but you were almost afraid to speak. He seemed so peaceful. His eyebrows relaxed for once, and he stood as still as a statue. The suit he wore looked even better in person, accentuating his long, elegant limbs.

 

"Hey, uh, Kageyama?" You call out to him, timid. He turns to you with that same serene look on his face and you feel your cheeks pang with heat.

You choke out with a weak smile, "D-do you like it?"

 

A wobbly smile slithers its way onto his face, but he quickly covers it with the back of his palm. "You really are the bih- buh- best."

 

"H-huh?" you short circuit and break out into a fit of giggles.

"W-well, thank you, hehehe! I couldn't have done it without you after all!"

You can't hold down the goofy grin which plasters to your cheeks, or the silly little giggles that pealed from your lips.

"D-Don't give me credit! It was all your hard work after all...."

"But Kageyama, you were so much moral support, y'know? And you're... you're really fun to paint!" you pat his shoulder playfully and he sputters.

"Wh-whatever..." he scratches the side of his nose, staring at the ground before clearing his throat. "I... I'm bad with compliments.. but.... you paint good."

You felt a weight which you didn't even know was there lift off your chest. No matter how awkward he was, you knew how hard it was for him to say things like that, so for him to put in the effort for you... could you be in a dream? Everything was so perfect!

 

"_____! Whoa!"

"Are you seriously only a first year?"

"I knew your painting would be great!"

 

Of course. What _great_ timing they had.

 

You instinctively slip your arm around Kageyama's and pull him close. Oh god, hopefully he didn't mind! But everyone was crowding around you and you just felt more calm with him near, and they just ruined your moment!

 

"U-Uh.. thank you!"

 

"Awww, see?! I told you all! It's the power of their love!"

 

Your clubmates coo and you hastily let go of Kageyama's arm. Both your faces burning a vivid pink. Did they always have to explain everything with "your love for each other"?! Not that you minded that idea, but what if it made Kageyama uncomfortable?!

You stumble on your words, composure cracking. "G-Guys! I already told you, we, uh we're not-"

"Awww, it's okay! No need to be shy with us!"

"Yeah, we'll give you guys some privacy now! The event is starting now! Let's go talk to the other kids!"

You both exhaled, relieve as your club mates scurry away to check out everyone else's work. The chatter in the hall grows louder, yet it's nothing but white noise to you as you turn to Kageyama. His cheeks were still tinted pink.

"There's a bunch of people, huh? Do you wanna go look around or stay here?" you ask him. You know what he'll ask in return, so you add with a smile, "I'm fine with whichever!"

"Oh, um, well I guess, we sho-"

"Oh my goodness you are talented! Did you paint this?" seemingly out of nowhere, a cute girl with a long braid appears before you. Looks like you would stay here regardless.

"Oh, uh, yeah I did. Thank you!" you smile. She's very cheery, and easy to talk to. You make some small talk, and find out she's from a school nearby. You end up exchanging social media, and she calls over some of her other friends. Surprisingly, it was easy to talk to everyone. This whole exhibition felt like a nice, chill social event for a bunch of sleep deprived art nerds, and you were glad to go.

Of course, Kageyama did stick with you throughout the whole night. He did sort of feel... out of place. You were currently venting to that girl you just made friends with, something about "the other eye"? He didn't understand it at all, but seeing you having fun tonight was enough. You really were amazing, so talented, and could make friends with anyone wherever you went.

"Heheh, _____ thank you for the paint recommendations! Maybe I'll be half as talented as you are if I practice!" another girl scratched her head shyly.

"Oh shush! Your work is so beautiful! And besides, I think my painting only turned out so well because Kageyama here is a great model!" you smiled bashfully and gestured up to Kageyama, he had been quiet all night, so you wanted him to feel included too.

"Oh.. uh, thanks..." he mutters and scratches the nape of his neck. You smile, he was so humble and shy. He grimaces, but you can tell from his soft eyes that he was just trying to smile in return.

Everyone gushes about how cute of a couple you both are again. But before you can tell them you're not dating for like the 20th time, you hear a cheery voice making an announcement over some speakers. "Good evening everyone! It's an honour to see you all here tonight!"

Curious to see what was happening, you excuse yourself and squeeze through the crowd. You round the corner with Kageyama trailing closely behind.

In the middle of the main hall, the lights have been dimmed, and a lone spotlight shines on a very animated, bouncy young woman who's giving a speech. She looks like the type of person who'd play the ukelele and collect succulents.

"Thank you for all your hard work, to celebrate your happiness here tonight! Everyone here has so much potential! The work here tonight is to such a high standard, can you believe there are artists in this room who are only fifteen?! I can only imagine what you'll make in the future! Everyone, please be proud of yourselves!" she begins to clap, prompting applause from the whole room.

"Oh well, that enough from me! It's time for something else, another form of art to be showcased this evening." she gestures to the piano behind her.

"Tonight, we have a very special treat for you all. Art comes in so many different shapes and forms, and I'm sure that everyone here is no stranger to music. Yeah, this piano isn't just for show!"

 

You gulp. Why were you getting worried? It was just a little piano performance. Some nice, talented person would just be playing a nice little song. It would be fine. You exhale and fiddle with your fingers. You look down at your shoes. It's not like he would show up to something like this. Right?

 

When you look up, your heart stops.

Your blood runs cold when the woman says, "Here to celebrate happiness with you tonight, please give a warm welcome to.... _Kubota Sho_!"

 

The crowd around you erupts into applause, but it fades to white noise as he walks out.The spotlight shines clear as day on his light, curly hair and he regards the audience with that same, bright smile of his. You blink and rub at your eyes. Was this real? What is really happening?Your eyes lock, and you feel sick to your stomach.

 

He gapes at you, and you avert your gaze. You take a shaky breath.

 

Those eyes of his, which you used to love so much, they were just too much for you. That warm honey, it just scalded you.

 

He takes a moment, and sits down, beginning to play.

 

As the familiar music fills the air, your chest fills with a familiar ache, and you pinch your wrist. The pain mocked you, reminding you that this wasn't a dream. Why now? Why today? Why did he have to notice you? You suddenly felt short of breath. It was your day, and now you'd have to deal with this. He'd definitely come to talk to you, and it'd be terrible and awkward and your whole night would be ruined! You stare down at the floor, chewing on your bottom lip, the room starting to feel a bit too bright.

 

Kageyama, meanwhile had been too distracted to focus on the guy playing piano in front of him. Sure, he was good, but his name sounded familiar, like he should know him from somewhere. Something about him looked super familiar. He wasn't from Karasuno, that was for sure. He wasn't from Kitagawa Daiichi either. Maybe you knew him?

He turns to you, but reels back in confusion when he sees you with your gaze to the floor. Usually during things like this, you'd be super excited, whispering cute little things to him. He hears your breathing, heavy and quick. Your mood was great earlier, what happened?

 

Decisively, Kageyama grabbed your wrist (as gently as he could, of course) and led you through the crowd and out the door into the moonlight, hoping some fresh air would calm you.

"Huh? Kageyama, what are you doing?" you whisper, almost tripping over your heels to keep up with him. He sits you down next to him on a bench right outside the door.

 

"_____, uh," Kageyama squeezes your hand tentatively. "Are you... okay? What happened?" his voice quivers.

He has his signature pout on his face. Others would have thought he was glaring at you, but you knew better. His hand was so warm, and his eyes were shining with care and concern. You squeezed his hand in return, shivering as his warmth brought you out of your panic.

You inhale sharply, eyes watering. "Damnit!" you wipe carefully at your eyes as not to ruin your makeup. Kageyama really was so nice, being so considerate of you. You couldn't help but cry!

Kageyama chokes on his own breath. "W-Wait, what?! Don't cry!" he drops your hand, and scrambles to fish out a milk carton from his suit's pocket, stabbing the straw into it hastily. "I-I was saving this for later, b-but you can have it now! Please don't cry!"

You sniffle and take a few deep breaths, the tears slowing. "I'm okay, don't worry!" you choke out, and give him a small smile. Kageyama sighs in relief, tension rolling off his shoulders as you take the milk carton and give it a little sip. Your chest flutters at his sincerity.

 

"I just..." you look back at the door, the sound of the piano muffled and quiet. You turn to Kageyama, still visibly shaken from your outburst, waiting for you to continue. "I'm really.. stressed, I guess. I didn't expect him to just... show up."

Kageyama's eyebrows furrow and he pouts harder. "Him?"

"Yeah. Kubota." you scoff, fiddling with the straw. "He's the one who broke my heart in middle school.. remember?"

Kageyama gasps, "Thats's him?!" you nod. "That's why he seemed familiar.." he crosses his arms and an actual glare slithers on his face as he fixates on Kubota through the window behind you.. "Tch. He seems like a dumbass. Worse than Hinata." he spits out through clenched teeth and you chuckle.

"Heh, he really is a dumbass," you blink away another tear and look down bitterly at your lap. "And I'm the dumbass that fell for him..." you mumble inaudibly.

 

Kageyama catches a glimpse of your troubled expression, and quickly adds, "But I- I remember those drawings you did of him... they're pretty spot on."

"Thanks, Kageyama," you smile at him, calming down a bit.

 

Silence settles over the two of you, leaning on the back of the bench as you sip your milk, the performance still going back inside. Your mind fills again, swarming with so many thoughts and noise, and you still feel your hands tremble with shock. The piece seems to go on forever, and you wouldn't mind if it stayed that way. You were glad that Kageyama brought you outside, and you definitely felt better than you did before, but you... you didn't really know what this feeling was.

 

Eventually, the music stops. The audience applauds. You squeeze the milk carton tightly."Uh.. _____?" Kageyama whispers and you turn to him. "Are you... do you, wanna go home?"

You gulp. "No! I can't- but, I just..." you trail off, wringing your fingers, inhaling deeply. "I just haven't seen him in so long so I'm really shocked... I'm really nervous to go back in..."

"Why would you need to be nervous?" Kageyama pouts and glares daggers at Kubota through the glass behind him. "He should be the one who's scared... He hurt you!"

You feel a pang in your chest and a shy grin tugs at the corner of your mouth at his cuteness. "I know, I know! But like... It's gonna be so awkward! It's not like we can just go home right now, we don't have a ride, or money for the train! And I know that he'll come talk to me for sure once we get back in there and I have no idea what to do!" You sigh and swing your legs restlessly.

"What do you think I should do? It, uh, It must have been awkward for you too, right? When you met your old teammates again... How did you face them? What do you think i should do>" you look up at him and chew on your lower lip.

Kageyama's breath hitches. You looked so cute, staring up at him like that. But he couldn't get distracted, no matter how pretty the moonlight made your eyes sparkle! This was a serious matter and he had to help you out! "Um..." he clears his throat. "I guess I just, showed them I moved on. It was my fault... so I changed. I couldn't improve in volleyball if I didn't, so I let it go, I guess. I'm better off here at Karasuno, anyway." he clenches his fist, painful memories surfacing. "B-But, this isn't your fault. That idiot should know that you don't need him." he straightens his back and crosses his arms, nodding at you with resolve.

"You're right, I don't need him!" you nod, feeling energised. You take another sip of milk. Nodding slowly, you tried to piece together a plan. You had to clearly show Kubota that you were better off without him, that you didn't need him and moved on. You liked Kageyama now, and you were happier! But how exactly would you show that to him? "Hmm..." you tap your chin in thought, tilting your head.

 

An idea hits you like lightning, and you shoot up to your feet!

 

"W-Whoa, _____? Y-You okay?" Kageyama's gapes as he stiffens at the edge of his seat.

You eye him carefully, your heart fluttering. This idea was just crazy, you were crazy for thinking of it! Why were you considering this? Sure, if it worked, you would get back at Kubota, and maybe something could happen with Kageyama, but, there's a huge chance that it won't work! You weren't even that good at acting, anyway. And besides, would Kageyama even agree?

 

"_____, uh, you don't need to worry, okay? I'm not gonna let that bastard do anything to you." he peers up at you with that fire in his eyes and inhale sharply.

 

 _Maybe_ he would agree.

 

And _maybe_ , in a one in a million chance, _maybe_ he felt the same way about you. This was the perfect opportunity to find out.

You were going to do it, no chickening out! Your cheeks flush with warmth while the rest of you shivers with anticipation. You hear your heartbeat in your throat as you stare at him, squeezing your fists till your knuckles were white.

 

"Kageyama!" you squeak, voice cracking. "J-Just for tonight... w-will you be my boyfriend?!"


End file.
